I Leave Her To You
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* Here's just another story with Bulma, Vegeta, and Chi Chi. Hold up. Yeah you read right! This is a B/V/CC fic. Goku dies and leaves Chi Chi to Vegeta. Will he be a better lover to Chi Chi than Goku was? Will Bulma be okay? Please R/R
1. The Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 2: The Deal is Set  
  
  
  
An estimated 3 months had gone by since Son Goku's death. Life had already returned to normal. Chi Chi was in her home reflecting on the years that have passed. She was looking in the photo album.  
  
  
"Oh Goku.... with each day that passes I remember the joy you once brought to this house. Each time you left me, I always reminded myself that you would always return. But now, since you won't, I have no idea of what I should do next. With the boys gone, along with you, this house seems to quiet. I'm lonely Goku. I miss you. I miss you're endless stomach, you're loving smile.... everything that seemed to bring me happiness was all because of you. But as those days pass, I long for something. I long to be held, to be touched, to be caressed, to be loved. Where will i go for that happiness....?" Chi Chi spoke sadly to herself.  
  
  
Chi Chi wiped away the tears that fell on the pictures that held so many memories, that Chi Chi didn't want to remember. It was to painful. A happiness she once felt, was gone. Chi Chi wiped her eyes and stood up to get a refill of water from the sink. Her steps were tired and slow. Her feet dragged across her wooden floor. Her eyes not filled with the energy that once danced through them. She reached the sink and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to turn cool. Then it happened, another memory, that just wouldn't stop nagging at the back the of Chi Chi's head until it was remembered.   
  
  
Chi Chi brokedown at the sink and fell to the floor. She dropped her glass and began to cry yet again. Her tears had yet to rest, they just kept flowing. Chi Chi, still gripping the edges of the counter, excepted her defeat and remember the memory. It took place right at the kitchen table.........  
  
  
  
*^* Flasback *^*  
  
  
  
The training for the androids was in commence. Chi Chi had just come back from the store, on foot, with all the food she'd need to cook for Goku, Gohan, and yes Piccolo. She sat the food down at the counter and began to place them in their right places.  
  
  
"It's about time they came home by now!" said to herself tiredly.  
  
  
Chi Chi began to prepare tonight's dinner. She'd save the fish Gohan or Goku caught that day, freeze it, and cook it tommorow. She ran all over the kitchen rushing to prepare the meal as quikly as possible, before they arrived home.  
  
  
Finishing, and with a few minutes to spare, Chi Chi caught her breath and leaned against the counter. She glanced at the clock and began to count down.  
  
  
"5...4...3...2..."  
  
  
The floor began to rummble. Chi Chi gripped the counter and her hair to keep it in place. Suddenly the door flew open and Gohan proudly came in with a big 50 pound fish over his shoulder, Goku following him and Piccolo, with his arms crossed, walked in and leaned against the wall.  
  
  
"Look mom! This fish is huge!" Gohan squeled.  
  
  
"It sure is, and I'll cook it tommorow night."   
  
  
Chi Chi took the fish and stuck it in the freezer. By the time she turned around, Gohan and Goku had already sat at the table, shoveling down their food, and were about to ask for thirds. Even Piccolo had a look of astonishment on his face. All he did was blink his eyes. He rushed over to the table and grabbed some food before Gohan and Goku ate all the food.  
  
"Row Ree Chii....Vis...rakes guut!" said with a full mouth.  
  
  
*cough* "Thankyou Goku, don't talk with your mouth open!"  
  
  
Goku followed directions and continued to eat while giving glances at Piccolo, and more glances at Chi Chi. Eventually, well within a matter of minutes, everyone had finished eating. Chi Chi didn't eat right away, but she saved a plate of food in the fridge for herself for later.  
  
  
"Now Gohan, head upstairs and hit those books!"  
  
  
"But maa! Me and Piccolo were going to play ki tag. We'll be shooting ki balls at each other and dodging them. It's a great excercise." Gohan pleaded.  
  
  
"Ki tag....Ki tag?? Young man! You promised you'd hit the books and study! You've always had a excuse! I'm getting sick of it!"  
  
  
"Come on Chi Chi, what's one night gonna hurt? He'll play tag with Piccolo tonight and study all day tommorow!" Goku reasoned.  
  
  
"Well...." Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
"Thanks mom!" Gohan jumped for joy.  
  
  
Gohan grabbed Piccolo's arm and ran out the door.  
  
  
"Gohan get back here! I didn't say you could go!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were already miles away.  
  
  
"OOOOOhhhh!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi's memory continues and a Lemon next chapter. Oh! Please review! Arigatou! Ja ne' Minna-san 


	2. The Deal is Set

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 1: The Request  
  
  
  
Sorrow and sadness filled everyone's souls. Everyone surrounded Goku's bed. His death bed. A man of honor, trust, and love will shortly die. This man, Goku, saved so many lives and changed some people's ways. That now after reaching so many goals in his life, fathering 2 children, a grandfather to one, and claiming the tittle as the strongest super saiya-jin in the known universe and being Super Saiya-jin Level 4, his life will be cut short. He is dying, slowly, but not alone. this man of wisdom has a few things to say before his last breath.  
  
  
*cough* "Chi Chi?" asked between gasps of air.  
  
  
"Yes Goku?"  
  
  
"Please don't cry."  
  
  
"But I want to. You don't desserve this. You've done so much only to pay a price for having a good soul."  
  
  
"Come on Chi Chi, it's not like I'll be gone from your heart. if you always remember me and the times we shared in these years, you will get by, I promise you that." Goku reasoned with a sadened woman.  
  
  
"Oh Goku."  
  
  
Chi Chi hugged Goku dangerously. His chest hurt a little but it didn't matter.  
  
  
"Chi Chi?"  
  
  
"Yes Goku?"  
  
  
"I'd like to speak to Vegeta alone for a moment. Could you bring him to me?"  
  
  
"Why would you want to talk to him?" Chi Chi asked curiously.  
  
  
"I can't say just yet. Just please do it."  
  
  
"Well.....okay."  
  
  
Chi Chi got up and left their, well soon to be Chi Chi's room to retrieve Vegeta. Goku had intentions in mind. He wanted Chi Chi to be happy for the rest of her days.   
  
  
"What's wrong Chi Chi?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"He wants to speak to Vegeta?"  
  
  
Vegeta was alarmed by Goku's request, but he complied and stepped passed Chi Chi and into the room. When he entered, he stared at Goku's body. A body that held so much power. What a waste.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
  
"What is it Kakarott?" Vegeta asked coldly.  
  
  
"I just wanted to chat."  
  
  
"What are you up to? You are sure to die in a few short breaths, and you want to "chat"?"  
  
  
"Jeez Vegeta! You make dying sound bad!"  
  
  
"Be serious! It's a shame I never had the chance to kill you."  
  
  
"Think of my death as a gift?" Goku reasoned.  
  
  
"Gift? Are you sick or something?"  
  
  
"When I die, YOU will be named the strongest Saiya-jin in the universe. You will reclaim your tittle. You will finnaly be able to rest at night knowing that you have extreme power."  
  
  
"Very well, what else are we supposed to be "chatting" about?"  
  
  
"I have a job, more like a request for you."  
  
  
"Like what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I want you to take care of Chi Chi when I'm gone."  
  
  
"Fine then. I'll go over there every once and a while and check on her. Not a big request."  
  
  
"You missed the point. I want you to CARE for her NEEDS." Goku spoke the important words louder.  
  
  
Vegeta was speechless.   
  
  
*Did he just ask for me to fuck his wife while he's gone?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Before I answer, I have a few matters to discuss."   
  
  
"Like what?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"WOMAN?????" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Bulma rushed in, panting due to loss of breath.  
  
  
"Vegeta, don't you think that this "Woman" crap get's pretty old?" Bulma said in between breaths.  
  
  
"Silence, Kakarott has a little favor to ask of me. Go on Kakarott, tell her what you want me to do."  
  
  
"Goku, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Bulma, I don't know how to say this, but I want Vegeta to care for Chi Chi when I'm gone."  
  
  
"Goku, what do you mean by "care"?"  
  
  
"Exactly what you think. I want him to take my place. Give her all of her needs."  
  
  
"So woman, If I agreed to this, would you approve?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I...a...I don't know. I guess...it wouldn't hurt, maybe."  
  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
  
Vegeta left the room followed by a un-easy Bulma. Chi Chi came back in and sat by Goku's side.  
  
  
"Chi chi?"  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"I've aranged it that if you need anything, and I mean anything, you will go to Vegeta."  
  
  
"But Goku, why Vegeta? He could never replace you!"  
  
  
"I know that. But Vegeta will be able to give you all the happiness I was never able to give to you. You know what I mean."  
  
  
Chi Chi weeped to herself. Her husbands last breath was used to say "Chi Chi, I want you to go to Vegeta for sex?" Is that how he felt about her. He didn't love her, yet he knew one of his worst faults. Not pleasing his mate. Just giving his mate to a freind. Was Chi Chi some object to Goku? Did Goku even love her? That's all Chi Chi could think to herself as she held her husbands lifless hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter 1. In the next chapter, Chi Chi goes to Vegeta and I sense some jealousy coming from Bulma. Be sure to read. Please review. 


	3. A Memory Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 3: A Memory Ago  
  
  
  
  
"OOOOOhhhh! The nerve!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
"Ah Chi Chi let em' go!" goku reasured.  
  
  
"It's easy for you to say! You don't care if our son gets corrupted into joining your gang!"  
  
  
Goku fell over anime style. He sweat dropped. Chi Chi went to the sink and, retrieved a wet rag, and began washing up the kitchen table. Goku took his chance and locked the door. He had a reason for being here.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, I'm sorry"  
  
  
"Sorry for what?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"For not being here like I should"  
  
  
"Well it's okay. " Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
"No it's not."  
  
  
Goku wrapped his arms around Chi Chi's waist. She gasped.  
  
  
"Son Goku?"  
  
  
Goku brought Chi Chi's waist closer to him. He inhaled the lavender scent of her hair and purred. Chi Chi didn't know what Goku's motives were, but she figured Goku staged it so that the house was all to them.  
  
  
"Chi Chi...let me repay you, for the hurt I've caused you"  
  
  
Goku's husky whisperes made Chi Chi shiver with delight. Goku moved his hands to Chi Chi's stomach. Rubbing his hands over her stomach and gently brushing his finger tips on the undersides of her breasts.  
  
  
"Goku....I..."  
  
  
"Ssshh. The house is all ours"  
  
  
*Yeah, he staged it all* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
Chi Chi's thoughts stopped when she noticed Goku's wandering hands peeling all her clothing off. There she stood, at the sink, in her underware, with Goku directly behind her, with naughty motives of his own. Goku's hands ripped Chi Chi's bra in to. Chi Chi would've protested, but Goku's soft and arousing ministrations on her breasts silenced her for the moment. He continued to purr in her ear, and circle his fingers around Chi Chi's nipples. Chi Chi arched her neck to the side and released a tiny moan. It was enough to please Goku.   
  
  
He moved his hands from her heaving chest a little lower. He dove one hand into Chi Chi's panties and kept the other on her stomach to help her stay in place. Chi Chi was going mad. She wanted to kiss Goku, touch Goku, taste him, but she was pinned to a sink, unable to move, and only able to moan. Goku slipped his fingers inside of Chi Chi, making sure to brush against her clit. Chi Chi's moans of ecstasy grew louder. Just as Chi Chi was almost at her release, Goku pulled his wet fingers out. Chi Chi had her eyes closed, and was hissing madly. Goku whispered Chi Chi's name in her ear, his hot breath making Chi Chi's small hairs on her body stand.  
  
  
He held his fingers infront of chi Chi's mouth. Absentmindedly Chi Chi made tiny licks. Goku growled at hos aroused he was becoming. He pulled his fingers away and finished licking off Chi Chi's essence. Goku pulled Chi Chi's waist closer to his hardening state. Chi Chi gasped with goku's sudden movement. She heard his husky chuckling and she grew mad.  
  
  
"Don't be scared Chi Chi."  
  
  
Goku's whisperes of comfort silenced he yet again. Goku picked up Chi chi and carried her over to the kitchen table. He sat her on it and stared into her equally pleasure hazed eyes.  
  
  
"Son Goku?"  
  
  
Goku pressed his hand to Chi Chi's stomach and encouraged her to lie back. She complied and her hot back met with the cold table, making a intresting feeling in her body. The cold of the table did nothing to cool Chi Chi's arousal. Goku leaned over Chi Chi and smiled down at her.  
  
  
"Chi Chi...do you know what my favorite meal you make is?"  
  
  
Chi Chi taking this as a real question began to think. She stopped thinking when she heard the sound of a chair being dragged over towards her. Goku sat down and spread her legs.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi sighed quietly.  
  
  
"Yes Chi Chi"  
  
  
Goku peeled Chi Chi's panties off of her. She arched her hips to help Goku out. He masaged the inside of her thighs with his strong hands, making to go higher, inch by inch, very slowly. Chi Chi hissed at Goku's slow speed. He pulled Chi Chi's waist towards him and inhaled her womanly scent. He licked his lips hungrily and stuck his tounge inside her flower. Chi Chi's gasps of wonder only made Goku harder. Goku thrusted his tounge inside sharply each time. His nose brushed against her clit. He slipped his finger inside of her, while still licking her dripping walls. Chi Chi's hands shot to Goku's head to keep him there.  
  
  
Goku stayed put just as Chi chi had wanted. He drank from Chi Chi happily. Almost as if he hadn't eated or drank anything in days. He pulled away and wiped the remaining juices from his face and onto his arm like a child. He pushed the chair back, aswell as Chi Chi. Chi Chi gazed up at Goku, her eyes pleading and begging for more. He took off his gi, each piece of weighted cloth making a thud noise sound on the wooden floor.  
  
  
With his boxers around his ankles, Goku gripped Chi Chi's waist, not to much to hurt her, but with enough power and strength, to tell who was in control during this interlude. Chi Chi didn't mind. He brushed the tip of his length to Chi chi's entranced. Motioning it, with feather like touches, up and down, teasing Chi Chi's senses and her flower.   
  
  
"Goku.....Please."  
  
  
Goku smiled warmly and thrusted the farthest he could go. Chi Chi gasped and dug her nails into Goku's hips. Goku climbed onto the table, still inside of his beloved, and made his thrusts long and slow. Chi Chi moaned into Goku's shoulder, her hot breath beating down against the mark she had made on him all those many years ago. Goku, thinking this was a mini battle, he licked the mark he made on Chi Chi sensually. Then he bit down and renewed their bond. Chi Chi bit down aswell, making Goku groan in ecstasy. The sensual movements and dance continued long into the night. Testing the other's abilites to hold out, and who was the strongest.  
  
  
Goku finished his last round of thrusts and fell on Chi chi. His movements were to much for the table. So of course the table broke in half and Chi Chi and Goku fell to the ground. Being the strongest people you could've ever met, they weren't botherd. Chi Chi was actually laughing.  
  
  
"I love you Son Goku"  
  
  
"I love you to Chi Chi"  
  
  
Goku picked up Chi Chi's body and brought her into the bedroom where they held each other in a embrace for the remainder of the night. The clothes strun about the room aswell as the broken table could wait another day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chi Chi looked up at the new table. Her eyes were sore and red, begging to eb scratched or rubbed to death. reliving the good times was good, but once you realised those good times wouldn't be again, you felt worse than you did before. Chi Chi held her legs and cried again, thinking of her dead mate. Sorrow filling her every being. Chi Chi sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
  
"I'll submit to my foolish urges. If there's no one here to love me anymore, then can't I feel love. If I do go to Vegeta, I won't feel love, I'll feel my lust being craved. Am I that desperate?" Chi chi sobbed to herself.  
  
  
She stood up and gripped the kitchen counter top. She looked to her coat and purse. Yes, she'd submit to the urges. She craved the feeling of love, or what was close to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yay! I finnaly finished the chapter! Yay! Please review. I was in a lemon rut for a while, but now I'm not! Review below please! 


	4. Vegeta Delivers

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 4: Vegeta Delivers  
  
  
  
Chi chi had butterfles swimming all over her stomach. Her decision to turn to Vegeta for fulfillment was still being debated inside her head.  
  
  
"Am I really going to be going through with this?" Chi Chi asked herself for the millionth time.  
  
  
She zoomed past trees and other passerbiers. She was so afraid and eager. She'd only had sex with Goku less than 10 times in their whole marriage. He was just the shy type.   
  
  
"Will I enjoy this?"  
  
  
Chi Chi grunted to herself and sped faster to Capsule Corp. Her heart raced at a pace she never experienced, she felt tingly all over, and a tad wet and eager between her legs. Would Chi Chi get what she bargained for?  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
Chi Chi stepped out the car and walked up to the door. The only time she ever really came here was if the world was close to it's doom. But in these peaceful times it never occured to her to visit anyone, just sulk and grieve over her late husband. She knocked on the door timidly and swallowed the lump of guilt stuck in her throat.  
  
  
*I'm doing nothing wrong. Goku wanted this, Vegeta and Bulma didn't mind, they should'nt be surprised if I want to have sex with Vegeta....did I just think that?* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
The door opened and a sweaty Trunks greeted the nervous woman.  
  
  
"Oh hi Chi Chi, what brings you here?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
It took a while for Chi Chi to reply. Trunks was a spitting image of Vegeta, hell you could say Trunks was Vegeta, only woth blue eyes, light purple hair, and much more merciful. But the body was Vegeta's. Compact, rippling muscles, but all in all, the body contained an overwhelming amount of power. Power Chi Chi wanted to grasp.  
  
  
"Uh...I...uh wanted to see your father...if possible cause if he's not available I can just..."  
  
  
"Quit the fast muttering woman. I'm available"  
  
  
Vegeta's voice broke Chi Chi's nervous chatter. Chi Chi looked up from examing the cracks of the walkway to Vegeta's cold eyes and his infamous smirk.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Brat, leave us" vegeta growlwed.  
  
  
"Uh..sure"  
  
  
Trunks left the area in search of his mother while Vegeta insisted Chi Chi enter the home. She took off her coat and sat down staring at the saiya-jin.  
  
  
"You know why I'm here right?" Chi Chi asked softly.  
  
  
"I knew this day would come. Where lust over powers love"  
  
  
"I still love Goku. Yes being here may please your ego, but the fact remains that I'll always love Goku, in life and in death!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
"Think what you like, but even though kakarott gave you permisson to be with me, wouldn't love keep you away from your primal urges?" Vegeta asked sweetly.  
  
  
"I....I guess your right." Chi Chi agreed sadly.  
  
  
"Now's not the time for weakness. I promissed Kakarott I'd do this. Knowing him, the fool, you've probably never experienced a real saiya-jin"  
  
  
"A real saiya-jin? Oh please! A real saiya-jin is caring and strong at the same time. Skills in pleasing the body don't make the true saiya-jin!" Chi Chi screamed with now weeping eyes.  
  
  
"Think what you like woman, come now to Bulma and our chambers" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Vegeta made his way out of the living room and towards the steps. he stopped at the bottom of the steps and grunted for Chi Chi to come. Chi Chi stood up, brushed off her skirt, and followed Vegeta upstairs.  
  
  
  
~ Bulma's Lab ~  
  
  
  
Bulma was working on a new invention as always.   
  
  
"Kassan?"  
  
  
"Hi Trunks, what's up?"   
  
  
"Nothing really, just that Miss Chi Chi is here. She wanted to see dad"  
  
  
Bulma dropped her screw driver which startled Trunks.  
  
  
"Mother, are you okay?"  
  
  
"Trunks, I...um am okay" Bulma lied.  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
"Reall I'm okay"  
  
  
"Alright"  
  
  
Trunks kissed his mother on the forhead and left the lab to train in the Gravity Chamber.  
  
  
*Why now? It's been months since Son Goku's death, why now does she come here? I can't be mad at her for having demandeing urges to silence, I have myself to blame. I agreed to this. Besides, Vegeta wouldn't favor Chi Chi more!* Bulma thought reasuringly.  
  
  
Bulma collected herself and walked to the bedroom she stopped outside and heard Chi Chi panting animalistically. Bulma leaned her head against the door and sighed sadly. She heard Vegeta's grunts and the slapping of skin aswell as the sound of sheets ripping. Bulma flipped over and her back leaned against the wall beside the door. She touched the bite mark she recieved from Vegeta all those years ago, on her neck, roughly. She moaned lightly and continued to poke at her forever scar. She heard Chi Chi climax and shout Goku's name, followed by Vegeta's grunt then the shout of Bulma's name. Bulma felt a little better know that she would forever be in Vegeta's system. But knowing fate, she may not be for long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finnaly the next chapter. The next chapter will be intresting aswell. I thankyou for the reviews abd ask you for more. Ja ne' 


	5. I Blame I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 5: I Blame I  
  
  
  
For weeks litterally weeks, Chi Chi had come to the Capsule Corp house for, Vegeta's caring. Eventually it came to a point where Vegeta suggested the idea that Chi Chi use a spare room and live at Capsule Corp. Of course Everyone questioned his idea. Vegeta merely replied that 'Kakartt's Mate still hasn't gotten over his death. I've been helping her get through these times'.   
  
  
His lie passed everyone all except Bulma.  
  
  
*So He's playing the good samaritan act? oh Please!* Bulma said bitterly to herself.  
  
  
A few hours later, she got Chi Chi out of the house. Bulma insisted that Chi Chi shoudl get some grociries and fix a big meal tonight. Once Bulma knew Chi Chi was away, she stepped up to the Gravity Room. She glanced in and saw that the gravity wasn't on. Vegeta was ending his training for the moment, so he was finishing up with some sit-ups. Bulma liked seeing Vegeta this way the most. His face in concentration, his body all sweaty. Bulma's mouth was watering with desire.  
  
  
Bulma entered the room and leaned against the wall and stared at him contentedly. She would wait until Vegeta noticed her existence. Eventually he did and he looked up to meet blue orbs he let himself fall weaken to all those years ago. Vegeta grunted for Bulma to speak.  
  
  
"Vegeta, it's been a while. I thought with the house all to ourselves, we could spin some time together?" Bulma said softly that only Vegeta could hear.  
  
  
"So the little woman misses me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up with anger.  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked towards Bulma with that smirk that made Bulma's insides melt with desire. He placed his left hand beside her head and gazed in his eyes. He saw fear of rejection, also jalousy. A large amount of that in deed!  
  
  
"Correction, the little woman's jealousy" Vegeta sneered.  
  
  
Bulma looked her head the other way. Vegeta cupped her chin in his hands and turned her head back towards him and looked into her eyes that were boggling to keep the tears from coming. Vegeta's thumb brushed Bulma's cheek tenderly. Bulma wondered how long till Vegeta's sweetness would last. His lips brushed over Bulma's lips, taking in there softness. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly. Bulma swallowed her anger she was saving to lash out on Vegeta and fell into the web he was creating. She collapsed into his chest and Vegeta lowered her to the ground. She gazed up at Vegeta, wondering what his motives were. She didn't know Vegeta would take her suggestion seriously.  
  
  
Vegeta knealt down beside her, eventaually his body hovering over hers, and began kissing her deeply, slowly easing his tounge between her sweet lips. Bulma opened and she and Vegeta's tounge's battled wildy. It had been a while since Vegeta and she had had a intimate encounter. Vegeta began peeling Bulma's clothes off. He looked down at Bulma's naked body. She was smiling, she was thankful for his touch and his attention. Vegeta underessed aswell and nestled his way between Bulma's legs. he wrapped her legs around his waist and laid his head in the crook of her neck. He pushed his hips forward and entered her. Bulma gasped and racked her nails on Vegeta's back. Vegeta's rough but gentle thrusts were driving Bulma's mind mad.  
  
  
Bulma wanted more so she sucked on the mark she gave Vegeta years ago. He began to shake and then he reopened the scar on Bulma's neck in return. She screamed in pleasure more than pain. Vegeta sucked on the wound tenderly, enjoying the taste of her sweet blood on his lips. His thrusts never missed their beat. Bulma leaned her hed back and screamed her orgasm. It echoed through the dome like room and bounced back off the walls and hit Bulma and Vegeta like the forces of pleasure that erupted in their beings. Bulma caught her breath deeply, still clinging to Vegeta, begging him silently never to leave her. Vegeta sat up, a look of satisfaction on his face. This wasn't there usual romps, this was with more emotion in it, from both of them surprisingly.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Hn?"  
  
  
"I'm begining to regret my decision in the latest situation" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Woman, you agreed to the terms. I don't think any of us can back out of this, unless the words of Kakarott ring our ears once more." Vegeta spoke truthfully.  
  
  
"I see"  
  
  
Bulma sat up and began to dress.  
  
  
"We are bonded mates Vegeta, I want to know honestly, will our bond ever fade?"   
  
  
"Woman, a bond can never dissapear. Only if the partner is dead. In rare occasions, if there was a bond, and if the spouse died, the bond was still strong. But it's very rare. We may have that bond. I don't know."  
  
  
Bulma felt a little sadended by the turn of events. Just the thought that if she died, the love that ws in the bond between her and Vegeta would be nothing. Vegeta cupped Bulma's face in his hands and kissed her forhead. Bulma smiled, stood up, and left the room slowly.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up aswell and did a few stretches. When he felt the woman's ki leave he turned to his thoughts.  
  
  
"Can it be possible? there are so many rare bonds. A bond through death and the other bond, that was considered the worst of them all. I may be suffering that torture. I love the woman, I may never say it to her face. But it's in our bond. I could never let her go, and then there's Kakarott's woman. I'm becoming attatched to her aswell very slowly. If this doesn't stop, I may have to kill her to keep the bond me and Bulma have together.  
  
  
Of all the bonds to gain, is the bond where I can care for more than one person. I don't love Chi Chi, but my caring for her must stop. But I can't stop myself, tell me Kakarott, what would you do?......ANSWER ME!?" Vegeta screamed in the dome. He fell to the ground and cupped his head as if her were in pain. The thought of being bonded to two women was sickening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so the last chapter didn't work so well with you people. There is more to come. Bulma and Vegeta will be together. Kakarott will speak. Chi Chi and Vegeta won't be a couple.  
  
  
I know a lot of you people hate the fact I made Vegeta and Chi Chi have sex in the same bed he and Bulma make love in. It won't happen again. That was my intention. I just didn't know the reaction of that chapter would be so negative. But remember, B/V 4 ever, V/CC never.  
  
  
Please review so I know what else you people don't approve of. Please, let them be nice reviews? *pleading voice* 


	6. The Ultimate Price

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 6: The Ultimate Price  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had felt content after her talk and session with Vegeta. She entered the kitchen and smelled cooked food.  
  
  
*She's back so soon?*  
  
  
Bulma had actually forgotten about Chi Chi. Her sour mood was back in gear. She entered the kitchen more and saw Chi chi moving about in a frenzy all to cook food for the evening. Chi Chi noticed Bulma's presence and turned her head. Her and Bulma hadn't been on really friendly terms for a while.  
  
  
"Uh... hi Bulma"  
  
  
Bulma hummed a hello in reply and moved to her lab to work on some lab stuff. Chi Chi finished making the meal and walked to the Gravity Chamber. She knocked on the strong door andwas allowed inside.  
  
  
"vegeta, I.."  
  
  
"Not now woman. I'm busy training." Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"You think you could come by my room later tonight?"  
  
  
Vegeta seemed asthough he was thinking, he turned and looked at Chi Chi. He sighed.  
  
  
"I'll be by later tonight" Vegeta said calmly.  
  
  
Chi Chi was more than happy. She didn't know why. She already opened her arms for Vegeta, and for him to enter. He found a small part of her life, the rest was her family and Goku. She was thankful she still loved Goku so deeply.   
  
  
She was compelled to kiss Vegeta lovingly or hug him in a warm ebrace at times, but refrained from betraying her love for Goku. She knew deep down she betrayed Goku by going to Vegeta so many times.  
  
  
*Goku probably thought once or twice wih Vegeta was what I needed. I feel ashamed that it's been dragged out for this long* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
Chi Chi left and fixed up the dining room for everyone. It was just going to be her, Bulma, and if he wasn't training, Vegeta. Bra would either come over, or Trunks, or Chi Chi's children, but tonight it was just the 3 of them.  
  
  
*I'm so dreading dinner!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma was fully aware of dinner. Bulma wasn't much for silent treatments let alone for a half an hour of silence. Maybe I'll just say I have a lot of work to do* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma got up and made her way to the kitchen. Chi Chi was already seated and was waiting for Vegeta to come down from taking his shower.  
  
  
"I have a lot of work to do, I'll just take my dinner to go"  
  
  
"Okay, here!"   
  
  
Chi Chi handed Bulma her plate and glanced at the door waiting for Vegeta like a dog waiting for his master to come home.  
  
  
*Geez! She was quick to let me go!* Bulma thought angrily.  
  
  
Bulma brushed off her anger and left with her food. She spent her time staring at her monitor thinking of things to do.  
  
  
  
~ Dining Room ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta came down stairs, with a towel wrapped around his neck and with a thin layer of moisture linging to his skin.  
  
  
"Where's Bulma?"  
  
  
"She said she had work to do, she's eating in her lab" Chi Chi said emotionlessly.  
  
  
Vegeta looked around and smirked.  
  
  
"What are you smirking about?"  
  
  
Vegeta walked up to Chi Chi and lifted her up and placed her on the table, in a clearning, not to harm her food, cause he was going to eat that later.  
  
  
"If we get this over with now, I'll have more time to train later." Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Chi Chi didn't object to Vegeta's sudden carreses. He lifted her by her waist and sat her on the table, not sure to harm the food. He'd eat that later. He promptly assisted Chi Chi in pealing her clothes off slow. With her chest bare, he pushed Chi Chi gently back onto the table and pulled the rest of her clothes past her hips and onto the floor.  
  
  
Ge grinned at the site before him. Truth be known, he loved Bulma, more than he though possible, but Chi Chi just had stamina that Bulma never had. Bulma was flexible, easy to bend into the most pleasurable positions. Chi Chi had the strength of a extremly weak of female saiya-jin. Vegeta's suspicions of the double bond were growing stronger.  
  
  
Vegeta thought these thoughts and suspicions in the crook of Chi chi's neck. He licked the part of her neck where her head met with her shoulder. Fighting his urges to claim her as his. His hand gently squeezed her right breast, making Chi Chi relase a deep throaty moan. Vegeta ran his tounge along Chi Chi's forever scar.  
  
  
*Her bond with Kakarott hasn't faded as I expected. I can't mate her. I CAN'T SUBMIT TO MY INSTINCTS! I'm already mated dammit!* Vegeta cursed himself.  
  
  
Vegeta continued on and spread Chi Chi's legs slowly. Awaiting the lingerig scent of Chi chi's arousal hit his nose. He grolwed and thrust into Chi Chi, loosing his strdu grasp on reality as he stabbed her warm center with his length. Chi Chi's nails dug into his shoulders and she hissed as the built up pressure inher loins was almost becoming to much for her. he wanted release, and her pressure leaving her body.  
  
  
Vegeta wanted release aswell. He continued to piston in and out of her with need. Was he selfish? Was he greedy that he'd crave his desire to be quenched more than once per day? What was wrong with him? The remarkable feeling coursing through Vegeta was growing to much, he howled and uncounciously bit his teeth down directly on top of Chi Chi's bond mark. His carelessness, he regretted.  
  
  
The bond lit up, and glowed. it grew hard as stone and shot pain all inside of Vegeta, making his own bond burn in his skin. He screamed in agony and pulled out of Chi chi and fell to the ground, clutching his head in a pleading way to stop the pain.   
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
Chi Chi stepped down ready to assist Vegeta.  
  
  
"You two have no desency! You could have donw that behind closed doors, not in my dining room" Bulma growled.  
  
  
"Be quiet Bulma! Can't you see that Vegeta's in pain?"  
  
  
"I can see perfectly"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to growl in irritation. The pain just wouldn't stop, and with Chi Chi and Bulma's bickering he was growing restless.  
  
  
"Will you two shut up?!" Vegeta screamed  
  
  
Vegeta wondered why didn't Bulma's bond mark harm her. He made a terrible mistake in setting his fangs into a bonded woman, when he had one of his own.  
  
  
"Are you okay Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked in a concerned tone. Ignoring the glares from Bulma.  
  
  
Vegeta's pain did not lessen, nor increase. He just tried to ignore it.  
  
  
"I have a made a mistake."  
  
  
"I'll say!" bulma muttered.  
  
  
"I shouldn't have tried to bite you. You were mated, as was I"  
  
  
"Yes I know, but since Son Goku's dead, why is the bond still strong?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"A bond between a living mate and a dead won can either kill the other or grow stronger depending on the foreverlove the mates have for one another. Kakarott's body may be dead, but he is very much alive in spirit" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"You're right Vegeta"  
  
  
Everyone looked up at the ceiling, hearing a almost forgotten voice. hearing this voice brought Chi Chi to tears, and her head lowered in shame.  
  
  
Son Goku was very much alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! You'll learn more about the double bond in the next chapter, and what happens to B/V/CC? Will this little deal end, or will it grown into a threesome?  
  
  
Who knows! Well I do. ^.^ Please review!...  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
  
  
Don't be shy! ^.^ review! Ja ne' 


	7. Double Bond + Trouble?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 7: Double Bond + Trouble?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi's eyes boggled from their place inside her head. Her beloved, his warm loving voice, sounded like music to her ears. Bulma gripped the wall of the door frame staring at the celing, not knowing what to feel. Things couldn't get weirder. And Vegeta, well his face was emotionless, like always.  
  
  
"Kakarott!"  
  
  
"I feel ashamed of all of you" Goku said sadly.  
  
  
"Goku you can't, I beg for your forgivness. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand this badly.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, I left you to Vegeta to take care of 'spur of the moment' cravings. Not to move into the Capsule Corp home and ruin Bulma and Vegeta's bond aswell as our!" Goku yelled.  
  
  
Chi Chi fell to the floor on her knees, spilling tears of forgivness and shame into the carpet.  
  
  
"And you Bulma, where's the strong girl I know? You aren't who I think you are. You would have never let your feelings go unnoticed and if you were upsate about anything you wouldn't hesitate to say it to anyone!"  
  
  
Bulma's mouth trembled. Goku was right. She felt so weak and defenseless in this situation. Letting this even go on. Vegeta simply hmphed.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you have nothing to hmph about. Don't you feel the least bit ashamed at your actions?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Why should I? You gave her to me! I gave the woman what she wanted, just as you requested."  
  
  
"What about the bond you and Bulma have? Don't you care?"  
  
  
"Of course I do third class!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"You sure don't act like it."  
  
  
"Kakarott, what are you implying? Whay are you here?"  
  
  
"Well, I've been watching you three and have been utterly disgustted" (A/N: Aswell as some readers -- :( - )  
  
  
"You still never answered my question!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Well, I'm here to propose a challenge for all of you"  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi blinked their eyes in wonder. vegeta simply smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
  
"A challenge? Do go on" Vegeta said sweetly.  
  
  
"Since you attempted to mate with Chi Chi, a already bonded female, I challenge you"  
  
  
"What?" Everyone screamed.  
  
  
"Goku what do you mean?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"If Vegeta's favoring Chi Chi, then I shall challenge him for you."  
  
  
"You can't be serious!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
"I can't fight dead guys Kakarott!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"I'm allowed to come back to life for one day. We shall fight then."  
  
  
Goku's voice dissapeared into the Heaven's and the three people were left gaping at amazement at Goku's proposition, his challenge. Bulma looked to Vegeta's face. The thought of him favoring Chi Chi over him was sickening.   
  
  
She wasn't being selfish. She loved Vegeta, and she wanted equal love in return. Chi Chi still cupped her face, murmuring 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry', into her hands. the room was silent, and stood still, as everyone's thoughts flew through their minds.  
  
  
Vegeta thought of his soon to be duel with Goku. He needed to train, so he could rightly claim what was already his. Vegeta grunted and left the room. Bulma wanted to go after him, but her body felt immobile. She continued to grip the wall, ultimately chipping some paint.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the 7 chapter. This is basically to tell you what's going on. Next chapter, geta trains, thoughts are thought and the fight commences. Who will win?  
  
  
If you wanna be on my 'Chapter Update Mailing List', e-mail me telling me so. My e-mail is moonsaiyanprincess@yahoo.com  
  
  
Now be nice people and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
  
Spankyou! *blows kisses* Love ya! Ja ne' 


	8. Duel of Fates

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 8: Duel of Fates  
  
  
  
  
~ Bulma's POV ~  
  
  
For the equivalent of a month, I hadn't seen a hide or hare of Vegeta or Chi Chi. Chi Chi went back home and settled back in. You'd think i'd be happy with Vegeta being all to myself again, but i'm not, cause I havent seen him. He's in the Gravity Room training as if there was no tommorow!  
  
  
Well when you think about it there probably isn't much to live for tommorow. I like how Vegeta's fighting for me. Or was that his pride talking when Son Goku spoke? Part of me says both. The thing that bothers me is that Goku has always been stronger than Vegeta. I never wanted to admitt that outloud, me being afraid of Vegeta's reactions. But I think he knows of his predicament.  
  
  
I have to see him. We have to talk. I just gotta. I'll make him some lunch and take it out to him.  
  
  
  
~ Later ~  
  
  
Bulma walked down the hall below the house. Vegeta demanded years ago he wanted the Gravity Room as part of the house. I thought he was crazy. I didn't want me or trunks to get hurt if the machine broke, but Vegeta promised he wouldn't over exert the machine. He actually kept that promise. I now stood at the door, I could hear his movements through the thick door. I cleared my mind and concentrated on my task.  
  
  
I timidly knocked at the door. I waited, and bit my lip to calm my nerves. Hopefully he'd cease his training for a moment to open the door? Wouldn't he? there it was! Themachine was falling out of it's purr. The door felt lighter. The door opened and Vegeta stared down at me. His eyes ran over me, his eyes not holding why he was doing it? Lust, wonder, need, I'd never know. He looked at the food I gave him. He brought his eyes back up to me. He looked worn out.  
  
  
He wasn't the only person looking and examining. I noticed he had on the same clothes I last saw him in. I didn't know wether to start talking or scold him to change and take a shower. Knowing him, it be a waste of breath, he'd slame the door in my face, continue training, and I'd be back at square one. I shuddered inwardly.  
  
  
"What do you want woman?" Vegeta said softly.  
  
  
"I brought you some food."  
  
  
He knew I was lying. He grasped my wrist and gently tugged me inside his domain. The door was pushed closed behind me and I watched his back, thinking what he was thinking. he took the food out of my arms and set it down on the floor. I frowned because I knew that he knew that I only brought the food to see him. I've done it i the past on many occasion.  
  
  
"Care to join me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
"In a bath woman?"  
  
  
"Oh, I uh sure Vegeta"  
  
  
This isn't him. His voice is usually calm and proud. Now, he was speaking to me in a softer tone. He had the look on his face that he had years ago before we got together. He would have nightmares of his past. Hell i would to, his past was haunting! I knew he wouldn't tell me or admit his nightmares to me. One night I heard him whimpering and rolling around in the bed. I came in that night and I encircled my arms around him. He was calmer after that, well he was back to normal.  
  
  
He had lines under his eyes, they were very light, but with me squinting I could see them. Probably due to lack of sleep or deep thought. I noticed Vegeta had walked downstairs into the Gravity Room, below deck, with me a step behind. Him holding my hand and escorting me during my reminiscing. We were in the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet cover just staring out into outer space. I could tell vegeta's eyes were on me. I was sort of expecting a insult on 'foolish woman for having a silly expression on your face', but it never came.  
  
  
He prepared the bath and I thought of what all this wasdoing to him. This situation was getting me frustrated, but feelings was the mighty prnce hiding? I heard the water stop filling the tub and his hand on my arm. He began to quietly undress, as did I. He stepped in the bath and sat down. i turned the lighting down. The brightness of before was hurting my eyes. I stepped in aswell. i laid beside him in the water. It was silent. Not for long.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"yes?"  
  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
  
I wasn't trying to be mean, I just wanted to know his reasoning. i looked in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to say something, but something was keeping him from doing so. But I could tell he had a postive reason for bringing me here.  
  
  
I grabbed the cloth, dipped it in the water and ran all over his chest. I didn't ant him to lift a finger. He just laid back and purred softly. Every sound of his was soft. I was becoming worried. I washed his neck and went over the spot I was talked into biting him. I smiled inwardly at the miny fight meand Vegeta had over me biting him.   
  
  
For some reason, i was compelled to kiss him. Well why shouldn't I feel that any time? Like he said many years ago, I was his mate, as he was mine. I kissed his lips softly, he eventually responded. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. I moaned aginst his mouth. I gentle pressed his tail spot with both of my hands and I licked the bite mark on his neck. he was begining to loosen up.  
  
  
I could tell this was going to be one of those very rare moments in our relationship. He growled against my neck and his nibbled on the bite mark on my neck. I felt his body rake, but not out of pleasure. I felt something warm hit my shoulder. Was he crying? I kissed his lips and calmed him down. What was wrong with him? Each of my legs was on both sides of his hips. I could tell he was aroused by my presence. He always was. I pushed myself down on his length and I held his face in my hands. In the dim light, I could tell he had been crying. I gently kissed him again and I felt his hands grip my hips and push me up and down.  
  
  
I lowered my head o his neck, I was panting. This wasn't like our usual sessions. He was being slow, gentle, but always powerful as always. I felt my orgasm coming in a short grasp. I t was so close, as was his. I felt him pounding my insides, grunting to stay in control, but he wasn't really fighting at all. I screamed inside the walls of the little room. He screamed. I never heard him. Howl yes, Scream no. I pushed myself off of him and I laid my head on his chest. We were in the position we were in before.  
  
  
"We may never have this kind of peace for a while"  
  
  
"I know" he replied.  
  
  
"Thankyou for giving me a memory to hold on to"  
  
  
I could feel him smile.  
  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
  
"I...I don't know. Partly knowing that these times may never be again, is weakening me"  
  
  
I hugged him and closed my eyes. I wanted this moment to last a little longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know most of you are like 'No more B/V! Vegeta's not good to Bulma'. That's his pride talking people. And for the last time, Vegeta and Chi Chi, are a no no. This is a B/V fic okay. It will stay like that to the very end, even if we see vegeta and Chi Chi together briefly.  
  
  
This chapter was just to show people where Bulma and Vegeta are. More will come. Please read and review below.  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
  
  
Arigatou Minna-san! Ja ne' 


	9. The Winner

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 9: The Winner  
  
  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
  
  
More than enough time had gone by. Vegeta and I made sweet memories on occasion, but for the most part, I rarely saw him. He only came out to eat, which he made his own food. How he goes to the bathroom is beyond me!   
  
  
To pass the time, I've been working on a way. A way to make Vegeta stronger if possible. I helped him reach his goal of SSJ level 4, isn't there more I could do? I don't even know what I was making was called. It was a syrum. I took some of Vegeta's DNA, 4 times, for each level of super saiya-jin he climbed. i looked at his DNA, it always altered just a smidge, showing the change the super saiya-jin stage made.  
  
  
With this information, I could make a new DNA, with altered genes in it, plant it in Vegeta, and there could be a whole new super saiya-jin level. Five , Six , Seven , or even Seventeen!? the possibilites are endless. But I have to remind my self that not every form of life is made of steel. To much power could harm Vegeta, yes his ego, but the over whelming power could make him ill.  
  
  
Basically I'm making a steroid, only for a saiya-jin, my saiya-jin prince. I haven't told him yet. He never wants my help, and I know that if he knew what I was up to, he'd be upset, okay, he'd be furious. I won't be done for another couple of days. It won't be done by the time the battle begins, but it's on it's way. And I'll use it on Vegeta if it's necesary.  
  
  
  
(End Bulma's POV)  
  
  
(2 Days Later)  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up and took a stretch. She worked her mind and body to the breaking point on that syrum for Vegeta. She came up to their room around 2:15 am, and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
  
When morning came, she turned her body and ran into something warm. She peeked an eye open and saw a soft flame nearly tickling her nose. Her eyes melted as did her heart. He was sleeping, his arms wrapped around her waist, looking as though he was begging to forever hold onto her. Lines were under his eyes, showing lack of sleep and stress. Bulma uncounciously stirred again, awakening her sleeping lover. His eyes remained closed, possibly from the light shining directly into her face, or wanting everything to stay as it was.   
  
  
  
(flashback : hours before)  
  
  
  
He came in last night shortly after Bulma had. He knew there was more training he could do, more power he could attain, but something was restricting him from returning to the Gravity room. He walked in their dark bedroom and saw Bulma face down on the bed. He walked over and picked her up and brought her under the covers with him. He undressed as he always did, as well as her. He held her close to her, holding the only person that made him proud, pleased, and a man with limitless power, all at once.  
  
  
In the night, he thought of all they had been through, how they came to be, everything. Letting go of his pride, the one thing that had many a time almost destroyed him and his lover, he released a soft sob. He knew the outcome of the fight, it wasn't looking good for him. He trained relentlessly, convincing himself that there was a slim chance he could succeed. He had thought that many times in the past, and he always failed. How was this situation any diffrent from any other?   
  
  
A tear fell from his eye and seeped into the fibers of the pillow. Stroking Bulma's naked back, memorizing the soft skin under his touch. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he'd need it when morning came.  
  
  
  
(end flashback : morning)  
  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
  
"You know what day it is...right?" Bulma voice almost cracked.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he was pulled up and wrapped in Bulma's arms. Her body shook against him, trying it's best to supress cries. Vegeta only wrapped his arms around her in reply, and held her tightly. Bulma didn't object to the strength Vegeta used to keep her close to him. She wanted to be as close to him as possible.  
  
  
"Wo...Bulma....remember that you're mine. Never will you be Kakarott's. Do you understand?" Vegeta asked sternly.  
  
  
Vegeta pulled away and looked into Bulma's teary eyes.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
Bulma cupped Vegeta's face and kissed him lovingly ont the lips. Vegeta re-wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for seconds and minutes.  
  
  
"Bulma...Vegeta?"  
  
  
Bulma sniffed and pulled away from her embrace. She looked up at there ceiling, feeling the invisible eyes of Son Goku. Bulma didn't care that she was undressed, with only part of the covers and Vegeta covering her. Vegeta kissed her cheek and stepped out of the bed and began to dress.  
  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta dress. She trying her best to control her sudden hunger for Vegeta, concentrated on finding clothes to wear. She wore her working clothes, her pink Capsule Corp shirt, white baggy pants, her brown boots, and her white gloves. She left her glasses on the table beside the bed.   
  
  
(A/N: She looks how she does in DBGT, hairstyle and all. I think she looks weird with that hairstyle and her glasses on at the same time.)  
  
  
Now fully dressed, she stood beside Vegeta, staring at the celing, waiting for Goku to continue.  
  
  
"I'll meet you where we had our first battle."  
  
  
Goku's voice dissapeared, as did his presence. Bulma held onto Vegeta's arm, feeling as though the relness of the situation was hitting her for the first time. She felt like her legs would fail on her and she'd fall.  
  
  
Vegeta began to walk, followed by Bulma. They walked outside, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, and he shot into the air, heading for there destination.  
  
  
  
(where there first battle occured)  
  
  
  
Vegeta's feet touched the ground. Anger rushed to his mind at the sight of his second defeat. His first was to Freeza, his second by Son Goku's hand. He growled and felt Bulma's hand over his, calming him slowly. This vast desert/canyon area did bring back memories. Bulma looked over to some boulders that she recognized. everything looked much clearer now that shewas actually here, instead of looking through Baba's glass ball.  
  
  
The boulders were where all the Z gang stood bye, wating for Son Goku to arrive. Everything looked untouched, for no one had been here since the very begining. Bulma and Vegeta looked up when they felt Chi Chi's car hoover over towards them and stopped. Chi Chi hopped out and stared at Bulma then Vegeta.  
  
  
Bulma frowned and held Vegeta's hand tightly. Vegeta chuckled at Bulma's reaction to her opponent.  
  
  
*So Saiya-jin like* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Chi Chi didn't say anything, she leaned up against a tall boulder and waited for her deceased mate to arrive. Suddenly, Everyone looked up and saw Goku's body appear out of no where. Chi Chi's eyes lit up and she wanted to run towards him and hug him tightly. He turned his attention to Chi Chi briefly, and shot a deadly glare he'd only give his enemies. Chi Chi shrunk back and felt the urge to cry wildly.  
  
  
Goku turned his attention back to Bulma and Vegeta. He smirked, assuming this would be a easy match. Bulma felt...everything. She was happy to see Goku after so long, but mad that he had to be here. That this fight would have to go on. She also felt scared, yes for Vegeta's outcome and safety, but the look on Goku's face wa so foreign. The evil look Vegeta would sometimes model off, Goku wore that expression, only it held more evil. Bulma was filled with fear.   
  
  
Goku wasn't his normal self. His saiya-jin side had long ago kicked in and took over him. It was time to claim what was rightfully his through a battle. Vegeta slipped off his leather vest and walked towards Goku, but he was stopped by Bulma's gripping hand. He looked at her, she stepped up to him, and planted a quick passionate kiss on his lips. He rubbed his hand against her cheek and nodded his head, then turned away. Bulma replaced the warmth that left her cheek with her hand, praying hard and deeply, Vegeta would win.  
  
  
Goku chuckled snisterly and stepped up to Vegeta aswell. Now Goku and Vegeta stood 10 feet away from one another, their women behind them. Vegeta and Goku performed a staring contest for a while, daring the other to make the first move. Goku started off by charging at Vegeta, he was in a hurry to gain his property. Vegeta dissapeared then re-apeared behind Goku only to be slapped in the face and sent into the dirt. Vegeta looked above him and saw Goku about the dive at him, he turned into SSJ2 and charged at Goku with more power and sent Goku flying high into the air, only to be punched hard in the face by Vegeta who re-appeared above Goku's flying form.  
  
  
Down on the ground, Goku looked up and decided it was time to play with his prince, he transformed to SSJ4, daring Vegeta to do the same. Vegeta observed this and trasformed, now they were going to fight. Vegeta and Goku charged at each other. They both held onto each others hands, pushing the other in hope of over powering the other. Goku kicked Vegeta in the stomach with his knee and grasped his neck tightly, almost crushing his wind pipe. Vegeta dissapeared out of Goku's grasp and stepped back trying to catch his breath. That was his mistake, Goku shot a ki beam at the Vegeta. Once the dust cleared, Vegeta was on his back, bloody and bruised. Vegeta cursed himself for letting Goku take advantage of his weakening state.  
  
  
His fur had been singed, but he tried to stand back up but Goku punched him back down into the ground, soon delivering a series of punches making Vegeta cough up blood. Vegeta fell to the groud, trying to gather more strength to move. Bulma couldn't take anymore of seeing Vegeta being pummeled. She ran to his form. He laid on his back, breathing deeply, ignoring the stinging in his many bruises. A shadow covered his face, blocking out the sun. He looked up and saw Bulma's crying face. He cupped her cheek and smiled weakly.  
  
  
"Give up Vegeta. Obviously your not strong enough to beat me and claim what is yours. I'll make it easy on you and just take Bulma without killing you."  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
"Suit yourself" Goku said cooly.  
  
  
He powered up as powerful as he could, almost breaking into a new transformation. Vegeta felt that power and the ground shaking. Bulma covered Vegeta's body with her own, hugging him close to her, disregarding the blood. She kissed him deeply and stared into his eyes.  
  
  
Goku came up and stared down at the couple. He shot his hand around Bulma's waist and began pulling her away from Vegeta's embrace. She struggled and scratched, but his strength was to much. Vegeta brought his tail around Bulma's arm trying to hold onto her. Bulma cried Vegeta's name repeatedly. Goku pulled her harder, it almost becoming painful for Bulma. Vegeta was left, laying on his side, his hand still in mid air trying to reach Bulma who was being pulled away from him. His mouth was gaping, silently begging this to not happen. Goku put his fingers to his head, while holding the struggling and emotional Bulma in his grasp.  
  
  
In an instant, Goku and Bulma dissapeard. Vegeta's name echoing from Bulma's invisible lips against the walls of the desert/canyon. Vegeta slammed his fist into the dirt, fighting to not scream madly over his mate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww....so sad. :( This was going to be 2 chapters, but I decided to squeeze it in for you people. :) Remember, this isn't a G/B fic or a V/CC fic. B/V in the end!  
  
  
Now review and tell me what you think!!!!  
  
  
|   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	10. DAMN it ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 10: I DON'T give a DAMN  
  
  
  
Oh and to 'beth', the only reason the syrum wasn't used in that chapter was cause it wasn't quite ready.  
  
  
  
Last Time : *sniff*  
  
  
  
In an instant, Goku and Bulma dissapeard. Vegeta's name echoing from Bulma's invisible lips against the walls of the desert/canyon. Vegeta slammed his fist into the dirt, fighting to not scream madly over his mate.  
  
  
  
On with the sadness people. :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's mouth was gaping, his eyes boggled in disbelief. The wind rolled off his tounge like the wind passing him by. He was left speechless, and weak. How could he bring himself hell, as to his mate?  
  
  
Vegeta sat up and stared at the sky. It was growing grey, the weather was matching his mood. At this rate, their could be a thunderous storm, outside, and inside Vegeta's mind. His pride had long ago flew out the window. His woman, his light in the darkness, his saiya-jin flower, taken away by greed ans selfishness.  
  
  
He looked over to the cause of his sorrow, well part of it, he was still to blame.  
  
  
*I shouldn't have been so giving? Why did I agree to such a pathetic promise?* Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
  
Chi Chi stepped up to him, offering a hand to help him up. He growled angrily and pushed it away. he now stood on his knees, finnaly letting the tears cascade down his face, like the blood from a kick to his temple. He didn't hear the winds's rollong, he didn't hear Chi Chi questioning his health, all he could hear was the screams repeatedly.  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Vegeta held his head in frustration, trying to stop the screaming, failing to cease the blood curdling madness. His head hurt and his growling was causing his throat to ache and become sore.  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!  
  
  
VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed madly.  
  
  
Chi Chi backed away from the emotional man, feeling rather stupid for asking how he felt. She wasn't sure to what extent how badly he felt, but in her mind, the pain was evil. Her love and knight in shining armor, gazing at her with a deadly stare, making her blood run cold. Her mate, dissapear with out as much as a 'hello' or his care free grin, only Bulma in tow.  
  
  
Chi Chi's lip quivered, she blinked her tears from falling.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry this happened, but we can't stand here all day! I mean, you could win Bulma back, but you have to get your wounds fixed and you need a place to stay. I assume Goku's at your place"  
  
  
"Leave me"  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Vegeta's harsh commands were making the ground vibrate. Chi Chi moved to her air car, giving a last look to the grieving man and left.  
  
  
*Maybe the bond between me and Goku wasn't for real. Maybe it wasn't to it's true power?* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
It had now become to rain. The clear droplets partly colled his body, but not his anger or his desire to reclaim his loved one.  
  
  
"I promise you, with my bare hands, I will kill you Kakarott. I will have what is mine, and Bulma will have what is hers" Vegeta said softly.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up, clenching his fist in his ivory glove.  
  
  
"YOU HEAR ME CLOWN? SHE'S MINE! SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku appeared in the living room with Bulma still screaming. tired of her screeching, Goku pushed her to the sofa, not enough to harm, but to give her the message that silence was best to do, if she wanted to live.  
  
  
"Why Goku? *sniff* Why this...this attitude? Why me?" Bulma sobbed.  
  
  
"We are all to blame. Me for entrusting Vegeta to my mate, him for taking advantage, Chi Chi for sitting back, and you for doing noting"  
  
  
Goku's temper was calming, knowing he won the battle had yet to appease his mind, He still craved more. His common sense was returnung, but his saiya-jin mind was still in charge. Part of him was screaming to mate Bulma as she was, weeping and emotional. But he stood still, suppressing his primal urges.  
  
  
"Listen Bulma, I am dead, I only returned to the living world to fight, and I have to take somebody back with me. In this case it's you"  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
  
"No....NO!" Bulma repeated.  
  
  
"If I had lost, Chi Chi would be coming. Obviously someone has to come with me. I have till midnight, then I must leave. I'm giving you this time to think, say goodbye and let reality sink in. You belong to me, and that's that" Goku said loudly.  
  
  
Bulma jumped off the couch and slapped Goku as hard as she could, holding back the tears, and only giving a hateful expression.  
  
  
"Never"  
  
  
Goku slapped her back, not even weakening his strength. Bulma fell on the couch and blacked out. Goku grunted and lifted her up, he walked her to her lab, the brightness nearly blinded him and made his eyes sensitive. he found a sofa on the far wall, he settled her down and stared down at her.  
  
  
Her beauty was really delightful. Goku licked his lips uncounciously. He caressed her cheek, and knelt down. he saw her neck and saw the spot the Vegeta bit her, marking her as his. He grinned at how the bite mark was now false. He stuck his tounge out, eager for a taste of her skin, and repelled back. His tounge burning and sore.  
  
  
*Her whole neck? I didn't even touch her bite mark. Perhaps there is something more between her and the prince?* Goku pondered.  
  
  
Goku stood up and glanced around the room. He saw all her computers and scientific objects. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room, neglecting the syrum in a needle marked in Saiyago, saying 'Faith'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yikes! I still can't believe I wrote sweet Goku as a bastard! Well I'll be! ^.^ Anywho, the syrum plays a bigger part than you really think. You have no idea what's to come in this fic!   
  
  
:) I enjoy teasing people. :D If you wanna be on my 'Chapter Update Mailing List', just e-mail me at moonsaiyanprincess@yahoo.com OR leave a request in the review. And speaking of reviews!...  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
  
Pretty magical button! Ooooh! Click it and see what happens! 


	11. Syrum...activated?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 11: Syrum...activated?  
  
  
  
Oh and to 'Bulmafo', when Goku said that "the bite mark was now false", he meant that the bite mark stood for Vegeta's ownership of him, since Vegeta's doesn't own Bulma anymore (well he doesn't really, but in saiya-jin mating laws yeah), the bitemark on her neck is false. It's not true. Goku in the owner of Bulma.  
  
  
  
On with the lovely goodness...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nearing 6:30 at night. Vegeta looked up at the decending sun. He ignored his dried wounds and tears and began to stand up. His joints were stiff from remaining in the exact spot for hours, replaying screams of sorrow. In the process, Vegeta wasn't doingjust thinking, plotting, and mourning. Vegeta was making something for Bulma.   
  
  
Vegeta smiled at the present he would give to her, no matter what obstacles he'd have to jump over. Vegeta looked to the sky once more and headed in the direction of HIS home, not the broken down shack he was expected to wallow to. He knew the odds had turned, in his favor, he didn't know how, but he was confident that the next encounter, he would win.  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up suddenly. Pieces of the day flooded back to her senses, including her slap and her mate taken from her. Her lip quivered eratically and tears brimmed her eyes. She sniffed and sat up, she noticed she was in her lab, and out of instict she turned her head to her table. There, out in the open was the syrum.   
  
  
She walked over and held the needle in her delicate hands, rubbing her finger over the Saiyago words for 'Faith'. She looked to her window and saw the sky becoming dark.  
  
  
*So much for the syrum. How can it work if Vegeta's not here?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and continued to stand, and stare down at the syrum in her hands.  
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
Bulma shot her back in the direction of the nearly audible whisper. She saw nothing, but she looked to the shadows, knowing a presence was behind her.  
  
  
"Who's there?" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
The figure was coming out of the darkness, his eyes teal and his hair gold.   
  
  
(A/N : After the fight, he went down from SSJ4 to SSJ1 to have enough strength to make his little 'gift' )  
  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma stepped up to the figure slowly. Confirming that it really was him, and she wasn't hallucinating, Bulma jumped in his arms.  
  
  
"I've missed you so much" Bulma whispered against Vegeta's neck.  
  
  
"I... have to Bulma" Vegeta whispered slowly.  
  
  
Even though he was away from her for only a few hours, his hands wouldn't stop shaking from excitement.  
  
  
"You shouldn't be here. Son Goku may find you here. You better leave before - "  
  
  
Vegeta pressed his fingers to Bulma's mouth, silencing her.  
  
  
"Hush Little One. I came here not only to see you, but to give you something" Vegeta whispered huskily.  
  
  
"Well If we're exchanging gifts, I have something to give to you" Bulma said softly.  
  
  
Vegeta was surprised. He sat down on her couch and watched her walk across the room and pick up a needle. His eyebrow arched in wonder. Bulma walked back and sat on his lap.  
  
  
"Let me give my present first." Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"What is the needle for?"  
  
  
"It's a little something I've been working on. I hope you don't mind me taking samples of you"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned and shook his head saying no.  
  
  
"I made a syrum that could increase your strength. Maybe create a new level in super saiya-jin. I wish there was more I could do, so here" Bulma said offering the needle.  
  
  
Vegeta was uplifted. Maybe things would turn out alright after all.  
  
  
"Woman, you didn't have to help me"  
  
  
"I wanted to. I don't want to be in the arms of another, only you. And if I can help you in the least, then I will."  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and took the needle. Bulma helped him position it in his arm. She pushed the needle against his vein in his arm, breaking the skin slowly. She pushed the button slowly and released the syrum in his system. Vegeta hissed at the feelings he was experiencing at the syrum's arrival in his system.  
  
  
With the syrum now gone, Bulma took the needle out and set it aside. She rubbed the vein on his arm lovingly, giving it a little peck and affection aswell.  
  
  
"Now, the syrum should take effect in a hour or so. You should leave soon before Goku comes"  
  
  
"I haven't given you my gift yet" Vegeta said softly "I'm not leaving till you accept my gift"  
  
  
"Okay then. Give it to me" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned at Bulma's curiosity. He rubbed his hands up and down Bulma's arms. He leaned his head into her neck, inhaling her scent in big quiet sniffs. Vegeta hoped he would have enough strength to supress his power and give Bulma his gift.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooh! What could Vegeta's gift be hmmmm?   
  
  
Tell me in a review :: Hint Hint ::  
  
  
Don't be shy, give me your opinion!  
  
  
If you want to be on the chapter update mailing list, then tell me in a review, or e-mail me telling me so.  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|   
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	12. The Gift that won't Stop Giving

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 12: The Gift that won't Stop Giving  
  
  
  
- Last Time -   
  
  
"Okay then. Give it to me" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned at Bulma's curiosity. He rubbed his hands up and down Bulma's arms. He leaned his head into her neck, inhaling her scent in big quiet sniffs. Vegeta hoped he would have enough strength to supress his power and give Bulma his gift.  
  
  
- On with the Show! -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma held Vegeta's shoulders, curious to what his motives were, all the while praying their peace would last.  
  
  
"Vegeta? I - "  
  
  
"Sssh"  
  
  
Bulma was getting quite annoyed with Vegeta's behavior.  
  
  
*Yes, she smells fine* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta took off his vest slowly, never letting his eyes stray from Bulma. After he dropped his vest he peeled off his red shirt. Still never looking anywhere else other than the angel in his pal, even as each article of clothing passed his sight shortly.  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed the hem of Bulma's shirt and lifted it slowly. Vegeta could tell that Bulma would about to protest so he quickly peeled off her clothing. First her shirt, then unraveling the knot her yellow jacket was in around her waist. He brought her hands to his mouth and began to undress her hands with his teeth, throwing he white gloves from his mouth to some part of the room.  
  
  
The heat inside Bulma was to much for her to ignore. She wouldn't protest, she wouldn't ask him questions, she wanted this to happen, even if it wouldn't last long or Goku intruded. All that mattered now was the man infront of her. While Bulma was fiddling with the zipped on Vegeta's leather pants, Vegeta's hands undid the clasp to her black bra. Setting her mounds free, he plucked a nipple with his thumb, erecting a soft moan from Bulma's throat.  
  
  
Bulma slipped off her boots, followed by her white pants. vegeta discarded his pants aswell, followed by his leather pants. He looked over to her and hooked his thumbs into her panties, sliding them down her legs slowly, marveling at her soft legs. Bulma sat beside him, nude and panting softly. Vegeta pushed down his own boxers and kicked them onto the top of one of her computer monitors. Where they were, who may have been near by, now mattered little to Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
  
Bulma climbed back onto Vegeta's lap, bringing her hands to his chest, brushing her fingers against his nipples, never leaving his gaze. Vegeta leaned in again and nibbled on her ear lobe, while slipping a finger inside of her while she wasn't looking. Bulma moaned louder in pleasure and frustration. She still knew that it was best to be as quiet as possible. Vegeta pulled back and kissed her on her lips, letting his left hand drift to her breast, squeezing it gently, allowing Bulma to moan in his mouth.  
  
  
Vegeta leaned in again to the left side of her neck, sniffing one last time before settling her teeth into the bite mark he made many years ago. Bulma gasped at the sudden warmth that enveloped her. The rich sweetness of Bulma's blood, the flavor of her and her life, rolled all over his tounge, and his taste buds screaming for more of the delicious liquid. Vegeta pulled back and lifted his head and brought his lips to Bulma's ear.  
  
  
"This...is my gift" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta lifted Bulma by her hips and brought her down onto his length. She always did fit for him. Vegeta continued to maneuver her body whilst bitting her flesh where her head and shoulder met. Bulma clutched Vegeta's body closer to her, gasping out of passion in his ear. His thrusts were deep and long. He would pull out leaving his tip inside, brushing her clit in the process, then resettle back inside her depths, dragging the ridges of his shaft against her clit in a fury, making Bulma groan and bite her supple lips.   
  
  
*It is almost time* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
His climax was very soon, as was Bulma's. He continued to lift and drop Bulma's body on his arousal. Their grunting and moaning escalating in volume. Bulma's chest bounced at his movements.  
  
  
"Bite me" Vegeta huskily whispered.  
  
  
Bulma didn't even think twice and she moved her face to his neck, and set her teeth inside of his flesh, now having something to supress her moans. All the while taking nibbles of his skin and drinking his life.  
  
  
*I'm close*  
  
  
Vegeta's release was very soon, and when it came, so would his gift to Bulma. Having another brat to bring her closer to him wouldn't be so bad, Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta desperately pounded into Bulma, savoring the dizzy fit and numbness of his body. He gripped her hips tighter, feeling his control slipping away with the growing friction below him.   
  
  
This is what Vegeta stared at the sky for, what he thought about, being closest to his mate as possible. He made this seed just for her, using the last of his energy to create it, this was all worth it.  
  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma cried.  
  
  
"Oh...kuso" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Then suddenly it all seemed to stop. Bulma's lips were open, but a silent scream flowed out, the thrusting halted, the only movement was the sweat trickling down their bodies, and the essence of Vegeta filling Bulma's womb and coat her walls of his sperm. Vegeta wanted to let his orgasmic wave last for an eternity, he made slow small strokes with his hips, holding onto the warm feeling as long as he could.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta" Bulma moaned against his neck.  
  
  
Suddenly the door slammed ope with a angry Goku's darkened figure standing at the door. Confidence and Cockiness came to Vegeta's mind again, he smirked at Goku's huffing expression, all the while still moving his hips making Bulma moan softly.  
  
  
Off of my property Vegeta, or I'll beat you to death" Goku said warningly.  
  
  
"She's mine Kakarott. We bonded, you can't have what's mine" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ai Ai Ai! O.o, what's to come of everyone. Now you know what Vegeta's gift is. ^.^  
  
  
Isn't he sweet? Will the syrum work? How long Will Vegeta sit there screwing Bulma with Goku about to beat his ass? Is Vegeta a little bit over confident?  
  
  
Find out the answers and more, next chapter!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	13. It all goes down!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 13: It all goes down!  
  
  
  
- Last Time -   
  
  
Off of my property Vegeta, or I'll beat you to death" Goku said warningly.  
  
  
"She's mine Kakarott. We bonded, you can't have what's mine" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry guys. Not to rub it in, btu when I look at the reviews, I tend to get confused cause my brain thinks it's chapter 20 cause that's what I've written to so far. :P  
  
  
- On with the Show! -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very smart Vegeta, Bonding and making her with child, you really thought this through." Goku said.  
  
  
"You chose to underestimate me" Vegeta commented.  
  
  
"As you know, I can't take another life out of this world, I guess I have to kill your brat" Goku said darkly. (A/N: Let's pretend that's a real word)  
  
  
"I didn't know you enjoyed killing" Vegeta said slyly.  
  
  
"Being re-united with my Saiya-jin blood has changed me for the better" Goku replied.  
  
  
"I'm glad you re-discovered yourself, but back to the topic at hand, the woman, and my child, no our child, won't be leaving this world anytime soon."  
  
  
"And how are you going to stop me? I'm stronger than you, and you know that"  
  
  
Vegeta stopped his gentle thrusting into Bulma. Her mind was clouded, so she wasn't hearing the conversation. She whimpered and snuggled closer to Vegeta. She knew that doing what they were doing was risking his saftey, and her's and now their new child's, which Bulma didn't know about. She didn't want to go through the screaming and crying that she did when she was taken away from him just a few hours ago.  
  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma, remembering the gift he got in return. He had confidence it would work, and that it was just what he needed now. He gently held he hips and picked her up and placed her beside him. He grabbed some of their clothes and piled them on her, covering her for the remainder of the time. Vegeta pulled his leather pants on and snapped his buckle. He slipped his boots on, one at a time, then turned back to Bulma and slipped his red shirt on her.   
  
  
She stared up at him, reality coming back to her again.  
  
  
~ Little one, don't worry. I will win this for the both of us ~ Vegeta said.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, she was startled by hearing Vegeta's comforting words in her mind. She stared at him questiongly, about to question this. Vegeta placed his fingers to her lips.  
  
  
"It's all part of the bond" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Vegeta leaned down and kissed her forhead. He smiled, warming Bulma's heart, then turned around to his growling opponent.  
  
  
"Let's finish this Kakarott, finish what we started all those many years ago and tried to commence at the tournament." (A/N: The Tenkaichi Boudakai, I can't remember what number it is. O.o)  
  
  
"Let's" Goku said in reply.  
  
  
Goku walked out the room, followed by Vegeta. Bulma realising what was about to transpire stood up and ran around trying to pull her clothes on. She ran past a mirror, but stopped in her stride and fixed her hair. She then ran to the nearest phone on her work table ad began to dial a number.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Chi Chi"  
  
  
"Bulma, is that you?"  
  
  
"Of course it is, i just thought I'd tell you that the fight of the century is about to start over here"  
  
  
"I thought that alreay happened earlier" Chi Chi said dryly.  
  
  
"So did I, but I have a feeling that Vegeta's going to win this time and how Goku will need you"  
  
  
Chi Chi gasped at the mention of Goku.  
  
  
"Bulma I don't think I can"  
  
  
"Don't think, just do, come here, but be sure to fly and arrive in the back of CC"  
  
  
"Oh Okay"  
  
  
Chi Chi hung up the phone, not even bothering to say a good bye. She still had her shoes on so she grabbed her keys and hopped into her car and flew over to Bulma's.  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi did as Bulma was told and entered the complex through the back. She walked around till she was at the front door, she opened the door and saw Bulma standing beside Vegeta on the front lawn.  
  
  
"Bout' time you got here" Bulma said.  
  
  
Chi Chi stared in awe, she stared at Goku, who looked like he was about to kill in a second.  
  
  
"Let's go" Goku said curtly.  
  
  
Goku placed his two fingers to his head and all four of them were transported to a fighting ground.  
  
  
Goku transported everyone to where their fight earlier commenced. Bulma winced at the dents Vegeta's body made when it was pummeled into the earth. Bulma walked towards Chi Chi and pulled her away from everyone.  
  
  
"Come on, let's take cover" Bulma said quietly.  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi walked faraway, Vegeta turned his attention from his mate to his opponent. He grinned, as did Goku. Goku began to power up. He entered Super Saiya-jin, followed by level 2, then 3, then 4, as if showing off his stages to Vegeta. But Vegeta wasn't discouraged, he was confident in his mate and now in himself, he had many reasons to win this battle, other then quenching his thirst for the ultimate battle and revenge.  
  
  
"Well come on Vegeta, let's see what's going to save you" Goku said.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. He took a breath and began to power up. He felt no need to show off his abilities, so he continued to increase his power. Pieces of the earth flew up, vibrations were coming off from his body, the air sparked and ignited around him, but his power continued to rise.  
  
  
Goku watched in awe as Vegeta's power level continued to escalate. He assumed that due to their earlier battle, Vegeta's power would be drained. Vegeta began to feel funny, his body tingled, as if something grand was coming and heading straight for him, suddenly a big glow began and enveloped Vegeta.   
  
  
He stepped out and gritted his teeth. Goku's eyes were boggeling now.  
  
  
*No, he couldn't have! He surpassed me!?* Goku said in his mind.  
  
  
  
~ far away ~  
  
  
  
~ *No, he couldn't have! He surpassed me!?* ~  
  
  
Chi Chi looked up and heard Goku's voice in her mind.  
  
  
"Oh my god, Vegeta really is going to win. Goku just said that Vegeta surpassed him!" Chi chi yelled.  
  
  
Bulma began to smile happily. Enjoying the shock and fear coming from Goku.  
  
  
  
  
~ battle again ~  
  
  
  
"What super saiya-jin level is THIS?" Goku muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta's new appearence was radiating strength. He looked like he did in SSJ4, only with a few changes. All his fur was gold, including his mane, his tail and eye brows. His hair was longer, almost as long as in a SSJ3 state. Vegeta's eyes were rimmed teal, but his eyes, his eyes were gold also.  
  
  
* In the past years, we have proved everyone wrong, revealing that 'The Legendary' wasn't a fable of our Saiya-jin people. But what is this? This is far beyond the power of 'The Legendary' super saiya-jin, it's as if he is a god!?* Goku said in his mind.  
  
  
Goku did not realise that his thoughts were also in Chi Chi's. Vegeta relished in Goku's expression. He flexxed his fingers, making his kunckles crack.   
  
  
Oh yes, this would be the battle of the century!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And to bad you people have to wait till the next chapter to see. The next chapter isn't just Vegeta whupping Goku's ass, complications happen. What could happen now? Well i know. He He. :)  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
You'll love the next chapter! *southern accent* I guarantee! Ja ne' minna-san.  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	14. Sermon

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 14: Sermon  
  
  
  
- Last Time -   
  
  
Goku did not realise that his thoughts were also in Chi Chi's. Vegeta relished in Goku's expression. He flexxed his fingers, making his kunckles crack.   
  
  
Oh yes, this would be the battle of the century!  
  
  
- On with the Show! -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good-bye Kakarott"  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhwere Vegeta" Goku tried to say confidently.  
  
  
"Oh yes you are"  
  
  
(A/N: Okay, I wrote this chapter, using one song as my inspiration. And that's Sermon by Drowning Pool. This song is Vegeta all in it. I have the lyrics in here, if you have to song, listen as you read, it increases the effect! ;) )  
  
  
"Try me"  
  
  
"No, I'm not ready yet"  
  
  
"Huh?" goku questioned.  
  
  
"I haven't finished powering up, this is only a quarter of my power." Vegeta snickered.  
  
  
  
  
~ faraway ~  
  
  
  
  
"Oh My God...Oh my God?...Oh My God!" Chi Chi uncounciously chanted.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, chill!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Bulma had wet tears brimming her eyes, she was so proud of Vegeta, for ignoring his saiya-jin blood, that wouldve commanded him to be just as cocky as Goku was now, or even worse!  
  
  
"Bulma, how did Vegeta get so strong? I thought after getting his ass kicked he'd retire from fighting for a while!"  
  
  
Bulma growled at Chi Chi's lame assumption.  
  
  
"It's actually cause of a needle injection syrum I invented. 'Faith', that's what it was called." Bulma said happily.  
  
  
*Woah! Vegeta's strong all cause of a needle injection syrum called 'Faith'! Wow! I don't know what to feel now!* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
  
  
~ battle ground ~  
  
  
  
  
~ *Woah! Vegeta's strong all cause of a needle injection syrum called 'Faith'! Wow! I don't know what to feel now!* ~  
  
  
  
Goku's eyes widened! He ignored the fact that there was a bond now forming with his decieving wife, but took in the words she was thinking.  
  
  
*So that's it?* Goku thought.  
  
  
Goku straightened his posture and began to grin evily. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in wonder.  
  
  
*What's he up to?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"tsk Tsk Tsk Vegeta! Shame on you!"  
  
  
"Kakarott, what are you babbeling about?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Using one of Bulma's inventions for your own greed! Unfair!" Goku playfully said.  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. Goku began to chuckle, he placed his fingers at his forehead, and diassapeared. Vegeta gasped, looked in the direction of Capsule Corp, and dissapeared in mid air.  
  
  
"Where did they go?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I don't know." Bulma said worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku reapeared at the door of Bulma's office. He stomped in and looked for the labled needle he saw earlier. He heard Vegeta's ki right behind him, he growled in frustration! There, he saw it on the floor, only one or two drops still inside it.  
  
  
Goku grabbed for it and stabbed his vein, where his arm met his upper arm, letting what little of the syrum residue on the neddle seep into his system. Vegeta growled and charged at Goku fro the back, sending Goku into the wall. Throughout the whole thing, Goku neglected to remember his fear of needles, gaining the upper hand on his opponent was his main goal.  
  
  
Goku brushed off the bits of the wall and stood up. He pulled the needle clean out of his arm and through it at Vegeta's head, Vegeta tilted his head to one side, letting the neddle sail pass him and against the wall behind him, and it break into thousands of pieces.  
  
  
"Now we're even!" Goku said.  
  
  
Goku placed his fingers to his head and dissapeared, heading for the battle ground, taking Vegeta with him.  
  
  
  
  
~ battle ground ~  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: The song is up ahead! in between the song lyrics, the fight is taking place! So read and sing...that doesn't sound right? O.o )  
  
  
  
  
*Where could they have gone?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
The two batteling figures re-appeared, the dirt rolling past them, Goku's evil laughing filled the crisp cool air.  
  
  
"Has Goku gone mad?" Chi chi screamed.  
  
  
"No, I think it's more than him losing touch with reality." Bulma said softly.  
  
  
"So Vegeta, now let's let the fight begin!"  
  
  
Goku began to power up, his tail swinging past him happily. Sparks threw past him, as his power level escalated.   
  
  
Goku licked his lips, he had power up to as high as he could go. He didn't transform to the newest level like Vegeta, but his power level was matching Vegeta's very closely. Vegeta's eyes boggled. He couldn't believe how down right evil Goku was behaving.  
  
  
*I guess spending so many years with the soft head, I'd expect his sap happy good ways to be forever* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta had mixed emotions. He was glad that he could still power up even more, but Goku's newest boost in energy was something to worry about.  
  
  
*The fool may still be able to get stronger* Vegeta thought, not knowing that Goku was at his strongest.  
  
  
"Kakarott, let's end this quickly, petty standoffs and sissy throws won't do for your last battle"  
  
  
"I should say the same, only for you're last battle" Goku replied.  
  
  
"very well."  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Where was God when I needed a friend?  
Where was God when I came to an end?  
Where was God when I lost my mind?  
Where was God when I couldn't find?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Vegeta charged head on at Goku, not giving Goku a chance to blink or prepare. He threw his arm out, hoping to slice Goku's throat, but Goku stepped back in time, angering the stronger opponent.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Don't want to be up or down  
Don't want to be up or down  
Don't want to be up or down  
I Don't want to be up or down  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Playing dirty again I see?" Goku chided while holding his own.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Where was love when I felt like hate?  
Where was hate when I felt like love?  
Where were you when you said you'd be there?  
Where was the fear when I said I was scared?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Stop chatting and fight be dumbass!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Don't want to be up or down  
Don't want to be up or down  
Don't want to be up or down  
I Don't want to be up or down  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Goku dissapeared then reappeared behind Vegeta, ready to deliver a nice blow to his spine, when Vegeta turned around and held Goku's fists in his own. He narrowed his eyes at Goku, whilst thinking of how their battles in the past, their menial sparrs, their attempts to overpower the other, would come to a end on this day. He hoped he would win, not for his sake, but for Bulma and their unborn child's.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tell me what you believe   
I'll tell you what you should see   
'Cause I don't know who to trust   
My heart is filled with disgust  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
He powered up, sending large boulders, uprooted from the earth, swirling around them in a frenzy.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I can't take this NO!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"I thought you said we wouldn't have any of these?" Goku asked.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tell me what you believe   
I'll tell you what you should see   
'Cause I don't know who to trust   
My heart is filled with disgust  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"to late to wonder Kakarott" vegeta growled.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tell me what you believe   
Tell me what you believe   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Vegeta refused to let go of Goku's hands, Vegeta's eyes glanced up and down, from Goku's eyes, to Goku's legs, just daring Goku to kick him.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ladies and Gentlemen  
May I have your attention  
Are you ready for the joke?  
Are you ready for the great deception?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Vegeta, tired of the standoff, he released Goku's fists, dissapeared, then reappeared behind Goku's head, powered up a huge blast of light, preparing to shoot Goku in the back of the head.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tell me what you believe   
Tell me what you believe   
Tell me what you believe   
Tell me what you believe   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Goku turned around, his eyes wide as saucers, mouthing the word 'no', monotnously. Vegeta's blast began to grow larger and larger. Goku couldn't run, the blast would blow up anything in site at this point, and he couldn't 'Instant Transmission', without concentration, and right now, he was scared shitless!  
  
  
"I can't say I'll be seeing you in hell, cause I'm not headed there" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta released the ki ball, it shot forward, enveloping Goku in it's light.  
  
  
"Goku!" Chi chi screamed.  
  
  
Chi Chi began to run, blinded by shame and sadness, about to give up life, to be with her mate. She ran, ignoring Bulma's please behind her.  
  
  
"Chi Chi!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
~ Give me strenth woman! ~ Vegeta said gruffly to Bulma.  
  
  
~ I already have, but Chi Chi's headed your way! ~ Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw Chi Chi tripping over her own feet, dirt all over her, crying, screaming, and running towards his ball.  
  
  
"No! Stay back!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
Chi Chi ran into the light. Goku was still barely alive behind the light.  
  
  
*Why do i feel so light?* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! What a explosive chapter! I know you saw things you never thought would occur in this chapter! LOL  
  
  
  
Will Goku eventually die? And what about Chi Chi? Is this goodbye? Dun dun Dun!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	15. Nightmare Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
A/: To Chibi Bejita!  
  
I may not have done the 'naughty' myself but I have read from the pro's to know how to right a decent lemon. Is a lemon always what you base a story on? Also I write constantly and make new fics, cause I think someone may come up with the same idea I have. I will never have trouble making fics, I always make them perfect. I didn't find that review offensive, I just want you to understand, that your suggestions won't be fulfilled. I'll keep doing what I do. I'm not saying my lemons are perfect, but come on, there are worse one's!  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 15: Nightmare Ends  
  
  
  
- Last Time -   
  
  
"No! Stay back!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
Chi Chi ran into the light. Goku was still barely alive behind the light.  
  
  
*Why do i feel so light?* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
- On with the Show! -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta would not stop the blast, he needed to defeat goku first!   
  
  
~ Vegeta, where's Chi Chi? ~ Bulma asked Vegeta from far away.  
  
  
~ She's gone woman. It was to late for her, but I need you to help me ~  
  
  
~ Okay ~  
  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, now being bonded to Vegeta, she had a piece of his power. She levitated into the air and flew over to Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open wider when warm arms encircled his golden furry waist from behind. His tail instinctively flew around Bulma waist. He increased his power, ready to end this nightmare once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
~ ? ? ? ~  
  
  
  
"Goku?.....Goku?...." Chi Chi said softly.  
  
  
Wherever she was, it was quiet. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a white dress and her hair was down. She saw a figure looking up.  
  
  
She squinted her eyes and saw that it was Goku staring up into the white abyss of the room.  
  
  
"Goku..."  
  
  
Goku looked towards her, tears stainign his cheeks.  
  
  
"Chi Chi"  
  
  
Goku opened his arms. Chi Chi began to hiccup, trying to contain her cries, she ran towards Goku and nestled into his chest, crying because she was reunited with her other half.  
  
  
"What's happening Goku?"  
  
  
"We're inside the blast. We're communicating through the physical bond we had. I'm almost dead, there's not much more I can do. You're dead you know?"  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
  
Chi Chi looked up at him.  
  
  
"That's a silly question. I love you, and I decided I want to be with you in the after life okay?"  
  
  
Goku 'hn'ed and tightened his hold on Chi Chi.  
  
  
"Chi Chi?"  
  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
  
"Let's bond, for real"  
  
  
Chi Chi looked up, only to see Goku nuzzeling her neck and biting down. Chi Chi gasped, letting a blush creep up onto her cheeks.  
  
  
Goku suckled on his treat, purring, stirring fires inside both his and Chi Chi's loins.  
  
  
"What happens now Goku?"  
  
  
"We go to King Yema's. You haven't done anything worthy, so I'm not sure if you'll be able to keep your body, but I'll see what I can do. I have connections up there"  
  
  
Chi Chi giggled and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
  
"Will you ever leave me again?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ battle field ~  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, is he still alive?" Bulma shouted into his ear, not enough to hurt him though.  
  
  
"Just a little bit more"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to blast the earth, creating a questionable crater. Vegeta was surprised no one came around here, either the brats of the 'Z gang', or earthlings mistaking this for a earthquake.  
  
  
Bulma was wimpering at the pain her body was experiencing.  
  
  
"Hold on woman!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Vegeta screamed with all his might. The winds surrounding him and his mate took their tool and flung Bulma away from him. Fearful of her safety, he ended the blast and flew down to catch her. he flew down and waited for the howling winds to calm.  
  
  
Bulma looked up, seeing Vegeta cover her from the wind, she drew closer to the warmth of his body. Vegeta looked back at the crater.  
  
  
"Now is he dead?" Bulma said impatiently.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. He collapsed out of his state, gold fur and eyes gone, now turned black, he fell to the dirt, letting the last remaining winds caress him.  
  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the chap was short, but still be happy! Is Vegeta alright? What will happen from here? Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	16. Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 16: Farewell  
  
  
  
- Last Time -   
  
  
"Now is he dead?" Bulma said impatiently.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. He collapsed out of his state, gold fur and eyes gone, now turned black, he fell to the dirt, letting the last remaining winds caress him.  
  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
- On with the Show! -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. Mere comforting whisperes were echo's in his sore head. He growled in pain and tried to sit up when soft warm hands gently pushed him back down. he was confused more than anything. Pieces of earlier were returnign to his mind, only he didn't know what order to put them in.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to listen to the voices around him.  
  
  
"I still can't believe all that happened!" Trunks muttered.  
  
  
"I do regret most of it, we all were playing a dangerous game. I for one am tired!" Bulma said softly.  
  
  
"Poor Dad! He really looks torn up!" Bra said, brushing his brow with her hand.  
  
  
"With some rest and quiet, he should get better" Bulma said.  
  
  
"I hope so!" Trunks said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ King Yema's ~  
  
  
  
  
"Goku, you have done many things for the earth and your kind heart has rewarded you many a time, I can partly let your behavior slide. thankfully there were no fatalities, except your mate's which could be considered a suicide mission." Kign Yema looked over his reports.  
  
  
"I'm glad King Yema, I just want to live peacefully for now, with Chi Chi at my side" Goku said, gently tightening his hold on Chi Chi's hand.  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal, I can't take all your Saiya-jin power away, but how about I put you on a probation, or something like it. You can't use you're saiya-jin strength for a certain amount of time. I'll make it so that you'll stay at the Grand Kai's castle till you get a new place to live. it's only temporary."   
  
  
"That's great! Does Chi Chi Chi get to keep her body?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I have to look more into her records, but I'll send you my final report when the decision is made. Anything else you would like to do before you go?"  
  
  
"King Yemma, sir?"  
  
  
"Why yes Chi Chi?"  
  
  
"Um... there is something I'd like to do first."  
  
  
  
  
~ Movie Theater ~  
  
  
  
Goten was sitting in the center, with Paris beside him, watchign a chick flick, but he didn't mind. he grinned seeing his arm wrapper around her from behind. Suddenly he felt a feeling, as if time froze. He looked behind him and saw his parents sitting there.  
  
  
"Mom dad! What are you doing here?" Goten stuttered.  
  
  
Chi Chi scooted up from her seat and cupped Goten's face in her hands.  
  
  
"I'm dead sweet heart. I'll be with him in heaven" Chi Chi said softly.  
  
  
"No...but why?....I mean...."  
  
  
Tears were begining to fall down his face, he was so confused and frustrated.  
  
  
"Listen to me, I want you to live your life happily, take care of everything and everyone you hold dear and protect this planet. You're father and I will always be watching over you, okay, we must be going"  
  
  
Chi Chi settled back into the chair and her and Goku dissapeared. goten turned back around, feeling life going back into place. paris looked up and saw tears on his cheeks.  
  
  
"This is a change? Are you alright?"  
  
  
"Y - yeah I'm fine." Goten whispered.  
  
  
Paris wrapped her arms around him and they continued to watch the movie.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Son House ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Pan were seated at the table eating their dinner. The room suddenly grew lighter, and in the center of the room, two figures appeared.  
  
  
"Dad?" Pan whispered.  
  
  
Gohan scooted out of his chair, and just stood there.  
  
  
"Son?"  
  
  
"Mom, what are you and dad doing here?...he's...he's?" Gohan stuttered.  
  
  
"Son, me and your mom are going to stay at the Grand Kai's for a while?" Goku said happily.  
  
  
"Wait, mom, you're dead? but?"  
  
  
"It's okay, you can survive without me, look, you have a family of your own to take care of, so relax!" Chi Chi said softly.  
  
  
Gohan continued to stare at them, he didn't know wether to scream, cry, or yell at his transparent parents due to their lack of caring in this situation.  
  
  
"Look Gohan, we gotta head back now, you're mother and I just wanted to give you a good farewell"  
  
  
Gohan's eyes boggled, tears were about to fall from them, a reminder of his dead father, ad now his dead mother wasn't something that comforted him.  
  
  
"Bye Gohan" Chi chi whispered.  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi began to dissapear, leaving Gohan's family's presence. Videl stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and let him cry in her shoulder. Goku and Chi Chi dissapeared, never to be heard from again.  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was still uncouncious due to his earlier battle with Goku. Rest was helping him, but he would remain like that for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Vegeta! He needs rest! v.v As for Chi Chi and Goku, buh bye! ^.^  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	17. Quiet Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 17: Quiet Time  
  
  
  
- Last Time -   
  
  
Vegeta was still uncouncious due to his earlier battle with Goku. Rest was helping him, but he would remain like that for a while.  
  
  
- On with the Show! -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He started panting heavily. His first instinct was to search for his mate. He sniffed the air, and found a trace of her and sighed. He fell back onto the hard bed in the med wing and stared up at the ceiling, letting the pieces of hell, called memories or flashbacks.  
  
  
*Yes, I remember now, Kakarott and his mate were killed in my blast* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta turned his head to the side and saw what time it was.  
  
  
*2:00 pm, the woman is definitely awake*  
  
  
Vegeta sat up again and got down from the bed. He noticed he was unclothed, and his clothes were off to the side. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. He noticed his red shirt. It still had Bulma's scent on it, and a little blood, it was hers. Becoming slightly worried he carried it in his hand, grasping it tightly every once in a while.  
  
  
He stepped out the room and entered the living room to see his daughter on the sofa watching tv. Vegeta didn't feel her ki because he was in deep thought.  
  
  
"Daddy you're awake!" Bra said happily.  
  
  
Bra leaped up and ran over to Vegeta, giving him a big hug, squeezing his middle, making him groan at his soft spot for his daughter.  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot about your ribs. I didn't mean to squeeze so hard, it's just that I've been worried about you."  
  
  
"I'm fine princess, why are you here?"  
  
  
"Well mom has been super worried about you. Trunks flew out and found you and mom lying there. He brought you both back here. Mom woke a couple of hours after she came back."  
  
  
Feeling like a big chunk was beingleft out...  
  
  
"How long have I been out of it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"You don't know?" Bra asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Bedroom ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma just finished taking a nap. She felt more comfortable knowing that Chi Chi was gone. And with new clean sheets, the room re-decorated, it was a lot warmer. The room now had colors of red, blue and black. Colors Bulma knew Vegeta would especially like.  
  
  
"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNNNN!"  
  
  
*sigh* "So the sleeping beauty awakes?" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Bulma looked up and saw a heaving mad Prince at the door frame.  
  
  
"2 weeks woman? I've been out of it for 2 weeks?"  
  
  
"Chill out Vegeta! The fight took a lot of your energy!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta muttered some choice words. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passinate kiss. Vegeta didn't register till seconds later. Bulma suckled on his lower lip, then her tounge danced with his, enjoying his taste once again. Vegeta pulled away, much to his dismay, wanting to know the sudden change in Bulma's mood.  
  
  
"What was that for woman?"  
  
  
"That was for giving me that present."  
  
  
Bulma slapped Vegeta real hard across the face. Since he didn't expect it, his face jutted to the side.  
  
  
"NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Vegeta, getting me pregnant with a saiya-jin child was a risk for Trunks and Bra, but that was in my younger years, I'm 50 something?!!!, I can't bear another child, let alone a saiya-jin one!"   
  
  
Vegeta shook his head, enjoying Bulma's little temper tantrum.  
  
  
"Aw woman, I know your happy. You'll be fine"  
  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
  
"We're bonded, you have some of my strength now" Vegeta placed his finger on Bulma's lips, preventing her from speaking "And further more" a quick kiss "I'm going to use the dragonballs"  
  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
*chuckle* "You'll see"  
  
  
Vegeta kissed Bulma one more time, bitting her lip, making it bleed slowly, drinking her. Bulma couldn't help but moan at her new favorite animalistic craving. Vegeta grinned against her lips, yet pulled away, making Bulma whimper softly. Vegeta releasehd a whole hearted chuckle.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma" *kiss* "I'm not going to get in any mistief"  
  
  
Vegeta left the bedroom, leaving Bulma dumbstruck. He went to her lab, then to her desk and grabbed her dragon radar, as he was turning away, he noticed her couch in the far corner, remembering what he and the woman did on that couch, he smiled, a true un-Vegeta smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmmmm? What's Vegeta going to wish for? Youre guesses are probably true. ^o^   
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	18. Two Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 18: Two Wishes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was pacing the living room floor, occasionally blocking Bra's view of 'Cribs' on Mtv.  
  
  
"Mom calm down, Dad will come back"  
  
  
"I know he'll come back, but knowing the wishes he'll make, he may ask for immortality, like his ego needs another boost" Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"Chill! Don't you believe in dad?" Bra asked.  
  
  
"I to am worried of what dad's up to" Trunks muttered.  
  
  
"See I'm not crazy! We know your father honey"  
  
  
Bra sighed and continued to watch the tv. Trunks was reading the paper, but laid it down and stared at his mother.  
  
  
"Mom, do I feel another ki from you?"   
  
  
Bulma blushed.  
  
  
"Well, what do you think?"   
  
  
Trunks's eyes went big. is lips quivered, trying to form words that just wouldn't flow.  
  
  
"But you're old!" Was all Trunks could get out.  
  
  
"Thanks for making your mother feel special" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Bra asked.  
  
  
"Mom's pregnant" Trunks sighed.  
  
  
Hearing the word 'pregnant' set the giggling side to Bulma that was in Bra loose.  
  
  
"Oh My God! I'm gonna have a little brother or sister? How long mom?"  
  
  
"5 weeks now. Vegeta said that only the mated couple knew of the child's existence and after a while it would become apparent to other around the mother" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Aren't you worried about your health?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"You don't sound happy that I'm having a baby."   
  
  
"Cause I'm gonna have to help take care of it. Everyone knows dad wont"  
  
  
Bulma stood up and glared at her son.  
  
  
"Now you listen here"  
  
  
"Uh Oh!" Bra muttered. "Trunks is gonna get cussed out!"  
  
  
"You have to stop assuming things! Your father has changed, for the better. he may still appear to be evil and angry, but that's just his pride, he's diffrent when he's around me, and I know he'll be diffrent around the baby. I bet your jealous that the baby is going to have a better ad new improved Vegeta to help raise him" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Oh please, Dad's going to train him just like he did me, maybe care about it more, but training him none the less!"  
  
  
"Him?" Bra and Bulma said.  
  
  
"A baby brother? I bet he's going to be so cute!" Bra cheered.  
  
  
"I wonder what his hair will look like?" Bulma sighed.  
  
  
But Bulma began to glow. Trunks narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"Mom, why are you glowing?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"Hey, we're all glowing?" Bra pointed out.  
  
  
It was true, a thin layer of light was surrounding the Briefs's bodies.  
  
  
"Freaky!" Bra muttered.  
  
  
Bulma began to moan in pain, Trunks tried to get up but fell to the ground in pain, followed by Bra. The pain was to much, even for Trunks's super saiya-jin strength, they all fainted.  
  
  
Trunks opened his eyes. He groaned at the headache he had. His lower back hurt like hell to. He looked up and saw his sister slowly waking up. He saw her back.  
  
  
"B - Bra?"  
  
  
"What is it Trunks?" Bra asked weakly.  
  
  
"You have a tail!"  
  
  
"Huh?" *scream*  
  
  
"Wha?" Bulma shot up and asked.  
  
  
"Oh my god, why. do. I. have. a tail?"  
  
  
"Vegeta!?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"You rang woman?" Vegeta asked innocently.  
  
  
"I know you have something to do with this" Bulma said.  
  
  
"It's part of the wish"  
  
  
"What wish?" Bra asked.  
  
  
"We're all full blooded saiya-jins aren't we?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"You were always a smart boy" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I'm a saiya-jin to?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
A soft and fuzzy apendage rubbed Bulma's chin.  
  
  
"Yes woman"  
  
  
Bulma looked behind her and saw a blue tail, wiggling happily.  
  
  
"Eeep" Bulma squealed.  
  
  
"I thought that saiya-jins tails were brown?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"Knowing you sappy people, I decided that the tail should match the persons hair" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"But daddy, how am I going to walk around with this?" Bra whined.  
  
  
"Little Girl, If pigs and other animals can talk and roam this god forsaken planet, I think you and your tail can manage" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"What about my tail? I can't walk around with a purple tail?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"Not my fault you were defective when you were born"  
  
  
"See mom, how is he going to be any diffrent to the new kid?" Trunks yelled.  
  
  
Bulma sighed, got up and headed for the bedroom.  
  
  
"This is kind of kinky" Bra said.  
  
  
"Dye your tail brat" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Vegeta got up and was on his way out of the living room. He grinned at his newest plans for him and his mate.  
  
  
"You're not needed hear anymore" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Trunks and Bra stared at there father's retreating back. Vegeta headed up the stairs and down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's obvious what Vegeta's up to now. ^o^ Vegeta's second wish was to have his tail back, incase it wasn't obvious. There will be a lemon in the next chapter. :)  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	19. Alone At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 19: Alone At Last  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the bedroom, noticing Bulma sitting at her vanity, holding her tail and looking at it in deep concentration.  
  
  
"Watch it or your gonna burn a hole through your tail woman" Vegeta chided.  
  
  
Bulma turned around, letting her tail slink to the floor.  
  
  
"Why Vegeta, why did you wish for this?"  
  
  
"I want you to age with me, very slowly, like your a saiya-jin. If your worried about the tail you'll get used to it, you'll benefit from it if you ask me"   
  
  
Bulma turned back around at stared at her image. She looked like how she did the day they first met, young, youthful, no line or wrinkle in place. Her eyes even looked brighter. Noticing that Vegeta did care, that only left one problem un-attended.  
  
  
"Vegeta, we need to go over a few things"  
  
  
Vegeta scoffed.  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
"For one" Turning around to glare at him "You can't train so much!"  
  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"One because you need to spend more time with your son when he's born, be the father you should have been with Trunks and Bra. Just a little caring. Yes you can train him, but stop making training your life" Bulma was about to break down.  
  
  
"And is there another reason?"  
  
  
"I'm worried about you. You may be the strongest saiya-jin in the universe, and probably will be for a long time, but I can't risk you dying because you have to much strength. What I gave you was a steroid. It boosted you're energy extremely. I don't want you 'over loading' so to say."  
  
  
Vegeta brought Bulma to his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
  
"As you wish my princess" Vegeta mumured against Bulma's air.  
  
  
"Wait a minute? Just like that? Are you being serious?"  
  
  
"I'm always serious woman!"  
  
  
Vegeta brought Bulma closer to him, and planted tiny kisses all over her face. Bulma sighed happily. Vegeta reached behind her and began to stroke her tail, Bulma gasped at the feeling that over whelmed her, she began to purr contentedly. Vegeta grinned down at his mate and kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
*Okay...what strange turn of events...* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta began to fiddle with the side of her shirt, untucking them from her skirt.  
  
  
"Vegeta, we can't do it with the kids around." Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"I told them to get lost for a reason."  
  
  
Vegeta extended his hand behind him. He sent stronge ki waves to close the door, more like it slammed. He turned to the lamp, and concentrated on it. The bulb exploded.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma angrily squealed.  
  
  
"I'll change it"  
  
  
There was only one candle luminating the room now. Bulma silently gave up, there were no more reasons preventing her from loving her mate in return. Vegeta began nibbling on Bulma's neck, licking her skin and enjoying her taste.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta"  
  
  
Bulma began to tug at Vegeta's warn and tired shirt. Vegeta grinned but made the work easier for Bulma, he took it off. He didn't care where the article of clothing landed, only the woman centimeters away from him. Bulma approached him and licked at the bond mark, Vegeta tried his damndest to contain a moan.  
  
  
Bulma pulled away and undressed, loving Vegeta's eyes rolling over her body. She stood in her underwear, took his hand and brought him over to the bed. She climbed on, followed by him. She laid on her back and caressed the sides of his face, before planting kisses on the tip of nise nose and eye lids. Yes Vegeta was in bliss, but the hunger in his being was calling for another meal of choice.  
  
  
Vegeta gingerly unclasped Bulma's bra, throwing it god knows where. He pad attention to the globes, soft and warm. They were already swelling, or was that desire and his imagination? He didn't care. He nuzzled her nipple, taking it into his mouth, while grasping at her other, rotating it in a circular formation, plucking her nippled every so often. Bulma pushed her chest to his face, begging for more, attention and caresses.  
  
  
Vegeta was not afraid to give. Leaving her chest, he skimmed lower to her stomach. He felt his son's ki radiate, as did his mates. He licked Bulma's stomach, reveling in the soft feel, with her skin, and thin hair, it was like feathers were part of her structure. Sensing Bulma's eagerness for more exploration on his part, he lowered his face to her mound. He spread her legs, and brough one over his shoulder, and spread her lips. Just there simple movements made Bulma croon in pleasure.  
  
  
He made a strong lick, from the bottom to the top, paying special attention to her clit, flicking the bud harshly, making Bulma's breath hitch higher and higher. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hips and brought her womanhood closer to him. He ate her, like a starving man. And if he were a starving man, only this woman, writhing in his grasp, could sate his hunger.  
  
  
Bulma tugged at Vegeta's hair, making him growl in actualy pleasure, knowing his gestures were making the woman like this. He pulled away and looked at his woman. He smiled at her, watching her eyes skim his face. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, licking the rest of her juices from his lips, and licking his chin and cheeks. While Bulma was cleaning him, he slipped his tail to her nether lips. Bulma gasped at the foreign object.  
  
  
The brisels of his tail brushed her lips, and tickled her clit, yet did not dip inside her, making her irritated and screaming in madness. Bulma's tail was thumping against the matress, wanting to grasp something, Vegeta noticed this. He brought his lips to her ear and breathed deeply against her.  
  
  
"Wrap it around me" He whispered.  
  
  
Bulma stared at him, confused as to what he meant. Vegeta looked to her eager tail and tugged at a single hair, now Bulma understood. Bulma's tail slithered in between her and Vegeta, and wrapped itself around his manhood. The tip brushing against his tip, making him release a gutteral growl. Vegeta pressed himself closer to Bulma, both their tails teasing the other, they stared at each other's eyes. His eyes, free of his power hungry trait and aggresion, her's free of nervousness and wonder, just love and devotion for the other.  
  
  
Vegeta began to purr against her lips, followed by her, rubbing their noses together, and moaning at the diffrent techniques the other's tail did. Vegeta pulled his tail away from her entrance and held in in front of her. She took it in her hands and brought it to her lips, having a new snack to eat off of. Vegeta began to howl at the pleasure Bulma's lips and teeth brought to his tail, never had he before experienced a feeling in his lower half. Bulma tightened her hold on Vegeta's length, making him cry out. She grinned and laid his tail beside her.  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed her bottom, gingerly squeezing the flesh, now exploring over, playtime began. He flipped onto his back, bringing Bulma with him. She looked down at him and explored his chest, tracing the many lines holding pacts of muscles. Vegeta grasped her hips and rose her into the air and slammed her onto his length, filling her to the brim with his throbbing muscle. Bulma arched her back, offering her chest to him silently. Vegeta much obliged and grabbed her supple fruit, stroking them. Bulma rode him, trying to reach that precipice of pleasure she had been to many times before.  
  
  
Her climax was close, but Vegeta wanted her to suffer a little longer. Vegeta flipped them over again and began pounding inside her.  
  
  
~Damn you woman! You're so damn good~ Vegeta said to his mate.  
  
  
Bulma was to high in ecstasy to make a facial expression. Vegeta needed more to hold on, he grabbed the headborad of the bed, giving him more of a grip to dive deeper in his woman. And deeper he dove, inside her oceans of bliss, swimming in pleasure. Bulma clawed at his back, then brought her fingers to her and Vegeta's lips, sampleing from him. Vegeta growled at the woman's boldness. But he remembered never to be surprised about anything the woman did. Vegeta felt his climax coming, it was so close.  
  
  
And then Bulma's walls tightened around him, triggering his release. He came inside her, letting the juices mix and flow, making his last minute thrusting glide easily. Vegeta collapsed on top of her, not fearful of her safety, she now had more strength. Bulma panted beneath him, she wrapped her tail around his waist, as he did for her. Embracing the other after making love like so many a time, only with more love to share.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LLLEEEMMMOOONNN!!!!!! Woah! *pats self on back* I'm confident that was pretty good ne? A few more chapters after this people then this is coming to a close. *weeps softly*   
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	20. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 20: The Begining  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was staring at the celing of their room. Bulma laying on her side with her hand in his. Vegeta noticed for the first time what Bulma did to the room. It looked as though it were a royal room of the Saiya-jin royal family.  
  
  
"I knew you'd like the new room. I wanted to...change the atmosphere of the room" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Did you change the matress?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
A moment of silence began, but Vegeta was about to break it. Bulma knew what Vegeta was about to say, so she placed her fingers on his lips.  
  
  
"As much as I'd like to hear you apologize for once, it's not needed."  
  
  
Vegeta turned back to the celing, thinking of nothing, just absorbing the proximity with his mate.  
  
  
"How about Super Saiya-jin 5?"  
  
  
"Why 5?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Well, the level you were was the first to be seen after SSJ4, and also your name begins with a 'V', and in roman numerals, that's a 5. It only makes sense"  
  
  
"Verywell"  
  
  
That silence crept up on her and Vegeta again. But Bulma wasn't startled.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you know I love you right?"  
  
  
"You'll never need to tell me, I'll always know.  
  
  
  
  
~ 4 months later ~  
  
  
  
  
The bulge in Bulma's clothing was becoming nothing to ignore. Life at Capsule Corp had been the most peacful it's been, with Vegeta still being a resident. The Gravity Room had yet to be used in months, a one of many small requests Vegeta complied with. With more time on his hands, he spent more time with his family, and he realised that being close wasn't showing weakness.  
  
  
Knowing how strong he was, and that Goku was no more, he coud finnaly say he achieved everything, so now he sat back and relaxed. he even began showing affection towards Bulma in public, which made people who knew the couple as did Bulma blink a few times. But getting used to it, everyone realised that Vegeta was a changed man.  
  
  
"What's his name going to be?" Bulma asked, patting her belly happily.  
  
  
Vegeta was meditating beside her, he made a 'hn' noise, slightly angering Bulma.  
  
  
"Come on Vegeta! You have to have some say! I named Trunks 'Trunks' and you had a fit, I named Bra 'Bra', you had a fit, I'm having another and I don't want you to get mad at me."  
  
  
"Easy woman, I've learned to like the names you named our brats, but I don't care what you name the next one"  
  
  
"So I could name it Yamcha, Roshi, or Goku?" Bulma asked happily.  
  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
  
"Well help me out!" Bulma pouted.  
  
  
"fint then" Vegeta sighed "Underwear names are getting old"  
  
  
"Vegetable names suck!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Watch it!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
"Well what name were you planning on naming it?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. He began to mumble things, and Bulma didn't hear him.  
  
  
"Vegeta I didn't hear you"  
  
  
Vegeta mumbled a little louder.  
  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma whined.  
  
  
Now Vegeta was saying it encoherently.  
  
  
"DAMMIT VEGETA!"  
  
  
"ZACHARY! Are you happy now woman!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Bulma's face instantly softened. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her mood swings.  
  
  
"Zachary?" *blink* "Zachary?" *blink blink* "Zach/Zak?" *grins evily* "ZAKKY!"  
  
  
Bulma's outburst made Vegeta fall back from his indian style position. Bulma kept repeating 'ZAKKY!' over and over, making Vegeta regret speaking.  
  
  
  
  
~ short while later ~  
  
  
  
  
This was Vegeta's day. The only day he now even bothered to use the gravity room. He smirked, with the fact of knowing that he truly was the strongest person in the universe...  
  
  
"Vegeta, time for Lamaze classes" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Yet a human female controlled his every whim. Was this the term 'whipped' or what? Or possibly because he didn't have anything to be uptight about? He was strong, almsot so strong that it be harmful towards his health, and he had everything he could possibly. Power, strong brats, well excluding the girl, and a woman at his side.  
  
  
"Vegeta!?"  
  
  
"I'm coming, stupid woman!"  
  
  
"I heard that" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled but walked out, freshed up and flew Bulma to where the classes were going to be held.  
  
  
  
  
~ After Classes ~  
  
  
  
  
"Woman, why we have to be here? I know more pressure points than this insanely happy harpy!"  
  
  
"Because the pressure points you know could damn well kill me!"  
  
  
Vegeta was hurt by that, slightly.  
  
  
"How do you know?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
  
Bulma looked up, now realising that she couldn't judge what Vegeta could do if she hadn't witnessed it for herself.  
  
  
*sigh* Okay, my lower back is killing me, make the pain stop" Bulma said simply.  
  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by the request. He pulled her body as close as it could come with the bulging stomach in the way. He ran his hand down her back lightly, making Bulma moan wanting more contact. He grinned, he placed his hand on her lower back, then raised the other hand to the back of her neck, squeezing two certain places none to gently. He pulled back and observed his work.  
  
  
"Wow Vegeta, you are amazing!"  
  
  
Bulma jumped up and down, regardless of her package and hugged Vegeta, then kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
"I think this earns you a nice long 'quicky'"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes lit up, he ran over to the bed like a kid about to get a present, which in a scrwed up sense was true. He and Bulma ahd not stopped there sexual relationship, a baby never stopped them before.  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was panting, Vegeta rolled off of her onto his side, facing away from her. Bulma took that que to come closer to him and spoon him in. She sighed contentedly and snuggled her head into his moist back while running her hands up and down his chest.  
  
  
They fell into a fitful asleep, Vegeta could feel the brat behind him kicking him in his back every once in a while. He felt every positive emotion that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zakky gets born in the next chapter! YAY! He really is a hotty.   
  
  
  
Zakky is actually a 'muse' by a friend/artist of mine named 'Meesa' I'll give you more info on the new arriving bundle of joy in the next chapter. Ta Ta!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	21. Zakky's Debut!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 21: Zakky's Debut!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had entered her 9th month swiftly. This had been the best pregnancy, with her saiya-jin power aswell Vegeta wonderful pressure points, she'd almost forget that she was carrying a child.  
  
  
"I wish I had him like this sooner" Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
  
She layed in the large porcelin tub. The warm water relaxing her body and mind, so much had transpired within the year. Bulma sighed, as did Bulma and Vegeta's relationship changed, Vegeta changed withit. At times she'd miss his rough harsh manor, but he'd unleash that side of him if she asked, when they were alone. Bulma giggled, she felt spoiled silly. She blew some bubbles out of her way and settled deeper in the water.  
  
  
She almost drifted off to sleep when she felt a rush leave her body. She sat up and looked between her legs, a sharp pain struck through her stomach. She grasped her wet skin and mewed in pain. Down stairs Vegeta was making a king sandwhich, that of only a Saiya-jin King could eat.  
  
  
"I may not be one officially, but I feel like one" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
  
Just as he was about to stuff his mouth with the 1 foot tall sandwhich he heard a crying sound from the upstairs.  
  
  
"Better not be the brat confused as to what to wear!"  
  
  
Vegeta walked closer to the steps and heard the low groans from his mate. He snapped with newfound determination and ran up the steps but he turned and looked at his sandwich.  
  
  
"It was good knowing you"  
  
  
Bulma's scream of her contraction alerted him again and he ran up the steps. He steped into their room and into their bathroom and saw Bulma calming down from a contraction.  
  
  
"Vegeta...help me"  
  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma's wet body to him and wrapped a large towel around her. He opened a window and shot forward towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was in the birthing suit she asked for in a bed with a smile on hr face.  
  
  
"Woman you look ridiculous"  
  
  
"I LLOOVVEE EPIDURALS!" Bulma shouted happily.  
  
  
Trunks and Bra arrived soon enough, and the family were together. The doctor came in observed everyone.   
  
  
"Hello Nurse!" Trunks hooted.  
  
  
"That's Doctor to you!" She replied.  
  
  
"What happened to the last doctor?" Bra asked.  
  
  
"You know how your father is" Bulma said regrettfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Miss Briefs, I need to see how much you've dialated"  
  
  
The Doctor sat between Bulma's legs and was about top check when he felt a tight and painful grip of Vegeta holding his arm.  
  
  
"Mr Vegeta please"  
  
  
"VEGETA THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! CAN'T i JUST GIVE BIRTH WITHOUT YOU HAVING A PROBLEM!?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"I will not have some...man!" Vegeta said with disgust "touch you"  
  
  
"He needs to!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulam sighed, thankful that she'd have a female doctor this time.  
  
  
"I need to check how far she's dialated, excuse me"  
  
  
The doctor checked privately and came to the other side of the room.  
  
  
"Well she's 10 centimeters, we can start pushing"  
  
  
With that said all the hospital personel in the room went to their stations, one to clean the baby, one to help with the afterbirth, and so on and so forth.  
  
  
"Alright Bulma, time for a big push"  
  
  
Bulma didn't need to be told twice, she gritted her teeth, leaned forward, and pushed with all her might. Vegeta looked on with pride as he saw his wife in the middle of birthing.  
  
  
*She has always been strong, even without the change to becoming a saiya-jin*  
  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and resumed pushing.  
  
  
"Okay Bulma, his head's already out, and it's a nice blue and black, lean forward and pull him to him!"  
  
  
Bulma leaned forward and pushed at the same time, the doctor handed the oozy baby to Bulma and she placed it on her chest. Bulma was crying with joy. The assistants took the baby and cleaned and weighed him. They brought him back to Bulma and they coughed suggestivly at the boy's tail.  
  
  
Bulma gasped in astonishment as everyone else did, the tail was black with sky blue speckles on it. The baby was handed to Bulma and the tail instinctivly wrapped around her wrist. She weeped in happiness as the baby cooed in her tired arms.  
  
  
"Hi Zakky, welcome to the world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well Zakky's been born, the next chapter will be the first couple of years with him and the chapter after that will be him as a teen. Then...that's it. I'll get you the link to Zakky site, currently it's not being updated because the owner is busy and the site was a lot of work, but what's there is good enough right?  
  
  
  
Zakky is actually a 'muse' by a friend/artist of mine named 'Meesa' I'll give you more info on the new arriving bundle of joy in the next chapter. Ta Ta!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	22. They're cute at this age!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 22: They're cute at this age!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few days of being home from the hospital, the Briefs family and it's newest arrival arrived home. Bulma was adjusting, not only to just Zachary, but how diffrent havign a baby was being a pure saiya-jin. She wasn't as tired as she was in her past pregnancies, this was bliss.  
  
  
"Man I'm starved, let's have a dinner celebration?" Trunks offered.  
  
  
"Yeah it'll give me and mom a chance to out Zakky in something cute!" Bra squealed.  
  
  
Bra ran off upstairs after her mother.  
  
  
"Don't make the boy look girly!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"I don't think she heard you"  
  
  
"She never does" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Trunks walked up to his father and patted him on the shoulder, daring his father's newest behavior, he hugged him and was surprised when Vegeta patted him on the back in return.  
  
  
"I'm proud of you, you know that"  
  
  
"You've told me" Trunks replied "I can't wait to train Zach!"  
  
  
"I train him first boy!"  
  
  
Vegeta walked off after Bra, hopefully to save his infant son from pretty pinks and purples.  
  
  
"Hide it all you want dad, but I can see your love and pride" Trunks whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 3 years later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on sweety...say Mama, say mama"  
  
  
Zach looked away stubbornly, with his arms crossed over his overly poofy chest.  
  
  
"What an influence your father is!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Though Zachary was only 3, he hadn't made a single peep, maybe a scream and yell, but no words.  
  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
  
Bulma sat upright when she heard Vegeta scoff her from behind.  
  
  
"Hi Vegeta"  
  
  
"Woman..."  
  
  
"No! Until he says something he isn't going to start training"  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled and held Zach by his arm pits and stared into his blue eyes.  
  
  
"Boy say something"  
  
  
"Woof"  
  
  
"There satisfied?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I don't believe it" Bulma muttered "Not so fast buster, how about a real word, not a animal sound?"  
  
  
Zach looked to his mother then to his father, a nod was the reply.  
  
  
"Blast it" Zachy said Vegeta like.  
  
  
Bulma blinked as Vegeta instructed Zach to walk out to the front yard.  
  
  
"How does he do it?"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and walked behind them, she never saw Vegeta train Trunks, so this would be cool.  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
"I wanna see how strong Zachy is already"  
  
  
"He has potential, but we'll start with easy stuff, boy pick up your mother"  
  
  
"Vegeta don't you think that's....to....much"  
  
  
Bulma's words rolled off her tounge slowly as she felt her body being lifted into the air as Zach held her body and the chair she was sitting in above his head. He set her back down none to gently and obediently awaited his next set of orders.  
  
  
"Run around the grounds 10 times"  
  
  
Zachy leaped up and ran happily. When Zach was out of site, Vegeta chuckled and stared at Bulma.  
  
  
"What do yuo think woman?"  
  
  
"How am I going to survive being suffocated by you two!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter Zakky's a teenager! Will Vegeta still be an influence?  
  
  
  
Zakky is actually a 'muse' by a friend/artist of mine named 'Meesa' I'll give you more info on the new arriving bundle of joy in the next chapter. Ta Ta!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


	23. Those Wonder Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z :(  
  
A/N: Goku dies and leavs Chi Chi to Vegeta. Intrested? Keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, Geta doesn't have his mustache. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
I Leave Her To You  
Chapter 23: Those Wonder Years  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ZAK turn that music down!"  
  
  
"Oh come on mom!"  
  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
  
"Dad?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and broke away from his training, it was true, he could tolerate the musioc of his own son than his own mate's mouth. He stood up and walked towards his fuming wife.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Woman, let the boy live with his music!"  
  
  
"You're only letting him because you like it!"  
  
  
That's another thing that was true, unlike Trunks and Bra, who had greeted the world of ttner boppers, abercrombie and boy bands with open arms, Zak was more into music with bass, heavy metal, and well...tasteful, he also was a punk, piercings and tattoos on his body that he hasn't told his mother about yet. He soon came down stairs.  
  
  
"Mom why do you hate my music!"  
  
  
"It's not that I hate it, it's just that it's really loud, I have alot of work to do!" Bulma shouted over the music.  
  
  
Zak took his remote control and turned the music off, leaving a lovely silence in the house.  
  
  
"Woman, the brat's been running the bussiness ever since Zak was born, you haven't done much!"  
  
  
"That's not true Vegeta, I may not be running the company but I'm brining new inventions to the Earth"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and turned away to the kitchen to make some lunch.  
  
  
"Come boy"  
  
  
Zak didn't need to be told twice, both the males left Bulma fuming more. Bulma sighed and dragged herself into the kitchen aswell.  
  
  
"So Zak, what are your plans for this evening?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Me and the gang are just going to hang out and walk around, maybe drop by a friends house for a party, my evenings are always unexpected" Zak said in a bored tone while sipping some root beer.  
  
  
"I just hate how my sweet little baby is growing up!" Bulma groaned while pinching Zak's cheeks.  
  
  
"Mother!" Zak muttered.  
  
  
"Take that mush outside!" Vegeta barked.  
  
  
Bulma obviously ignored Vegeta and continued to poke and snuggle her little boy till there was a knock at the front door.  
  
  
"Thank god!" Zak sighed.  
  
  
Zak walked off, grabbing his leather coat, spikes and his cd player and walked out the house, Bulma whimpered, seeing her rebellious teenage son leave her home once again.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, why does he have to be like this?"  
  
  
"If you mean not so sucky like Trunks and Bra, then that's good taste!"  
  
  
"No, I mean, he's not my little baby!"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and finished his 7th sandwich.  
  
  
"Here's the thing with brats woman, you make them, you raise them, then you kick them out"  
  
  
Bulma began to ball uncontrollably and walked away.  
  
  
"What did I say?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well consider this the end, not much else to say abouit Zakky, then that he's diffrent than his siblings, thanx for reading the fic, it makes me very happy. :) Here's the link to the 'Zakyk shrine' I was telling you about :)  
  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/src.php?sort=dateD&s=&srcht=srcan&srch=Messa  
  
  
That links to all her other pix on Mediaminer.org and here's the link to the Zakky picture, I was right, she shut down the zakky shrine. :( maybe we can encourage her to bring it back!  
  
  
  
http://www.geocities.com/moonsaiyanprincess/untitledzak.jpg  
  
  
  
Zakky is actually a 'muse' by a friend/artist of mine named 'Meesa' I'll give you more info on the new arriving bundle of joy in the next chapter. Ta Ta!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
  
Just review. Go on. Don't be shy. Press the magical button, show your love people!  
  
  
  
| | |  
  
V V V 


End file.
